Army of No Lives
by Drakon Samael
Summary: A new Vampire shows up at Hellsing looking for the help of the Organization, to help stop an army of Vampires from awakening and bringing about an end to the age of man.AxS IXOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting the New Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

It had been a mere 4 months since the Incognito incident. Hellsing was in the process of being rebuilt, even though it would take a while for it to gain back its reputation after what happened at the Bloody Tower.

Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing was sitting at her desk in the main office having just been released a few weeks ago. After a very long trial she was found innocent of the crimes she was arraigned for, although the ones who had used the organization as a scapegoat still remained in the shadows.

Once in that dungeon Alucard had offered her his blood, but as a Hellsing she refused it. It would not have been an honorable action to undergo and might have brought shame toward the Hellsing bloodline.

As she began to look into the reports on the latest missions a dark aura began to slip into the office. Thinking it was Alucard she began to speak.

"Alucard, might I ask what you want at the moment." Said the somewhat annoyed Hellsing

" I am sorry Lady Hellsing, but I am not my father if he is the one you wish to speak with at the moment. I would leave you to your work, but I have important matters to discuss with you." Said a deep rich voice that did not belong to the No Life King.

When Integral looked up she saw a Nosferatu (SP?) standing near the center of the room. He was as tall as Alucard and built like him as well. He had what looked like leather boot with a pair of black pants that went over them. He was also wearing a black vest but unlike Alucard it did not have the bow-like thing and a white collard shirt underneath it.

He was also wearing a red trench coat, but it did not have the old-fashioned look to it. It looked to have a set of buckles that did not seem to be connected and a triangular patch of large metallic half spheres next to the right arm, on the chest of the coat. Starting on the front of the collarbone, ending at a halfway on the forearm.

He also had a pair of white fingerless gloves, with what looked like metal spheres sticking out of the knuckles, and that symbol of Alucards painted in black on the back of the glove. Finally he had the same red had and glasses as Alucard, his hair was the same but it was longer and pulled into a ponytail.

His face did not look to have any types of wrinkles or lines on it. He looked very youthful, in truth he looked like a younger Alucard.

" Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked a somewhat nervous Integral

The figure bowed and then began to introduce itself.

"Lady Hellsing, My name is Sieghardt. And my business with you pertains to a relic know as the La Magra Dagger. It is, as the name states, the Blood God Dagger. It has the power to awaken that demon, and unleash something called the Army of No Lives." Said Sieghardt

" What is the Army of No Lives?" asked the slightly confused platinum blonde woman, she still did not fully trust this new vampire.

" What the name states. It is a relic that allows the blood god to release an army of vampires that have been trapped in the depths of Hell since the dawn of time. Lethal and unlike anything you have ever seen before." Said Sieghardt

" Alright, but why does this involve me as well as my agency, and what did you mean by 'I am not my father'?" asked Intergral

" Happy to explain." Said the Vampire as a huge smile, one that could have rivaled the No-Life King himself began to appear on his face.

AN: Sorry there wasn't much with this chapter but I wanted to get a good explanation in, and also I need some suggestions on how Alucard should act, mostly with the "Ever-changing" personality he has, if anyone has any suggestions for the story they would be greatly appreciated. Could anyone help me with the spelling for the tie thing that Alucard normally wears? I am reposting this chapter due to a problem with the grammar. For some reason all of the punctuation marks I had in this when I put them into the chapter they turned into questions marks, and I apologize to anyone who was either confused or annoyed on this, I welcome and thank your help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanations and the Paladin

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or BloodRayne (this isn't going to be a crossover, but a name in here comes from BloodRayne 2)

" I said 'I am not my father' for the simple fact that Alucard _is_ my father. Or more he will be. You see I am not from here; I'm not even born yet. You see I am from 25 years into the future. I was brought back here in a fight for the La Magra Dagger." Began Sieghardt " I fought a vampire by the name of Kagan over that dagger.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how you went through time." Said the slightly annoyed Integral

" I'm getting to that. Anyway, during the fight our powers somehow mixed in with those of the dagger, causing a time portal to be opened. We were both thrown into a different time period. We were thrown 350 years into the past. I was able to beat him, but I couldn't let the dagger get into his hands. So I broke it into three pieces and hid it on different parts of the world."

" Okay, so how do you expect to find them?" asked Integral

" I gained a map of where I hid them, and then purposely forgot so that the enemy couldn't search my thoughts when we met again. He has found a way to search them out. He came across one of the pieces not too long ago, and with that piece he can find another. And then the last piece can be found, and the dagger connected. Which is something I don't think you or anyone want." Said Sieghardt

"Okay, I don't really believe you on the Alucard thing, but I do believe you on the Dagger. I have heard legends of it." Began Integral, starting to lean back in her chair. " But one question: Where is the map?"  
Without warning Sieghardt walked over to Integral and bent over her desk, his tall form reaching to the other side.

" Right under your nose, literally." Said Sieghardt as he poked the cross that was on the blue tie of Integral's shirt.

" What, this thing isn't a map." Said a somewhat startled Hellsing

" Oh, yes it is." Said the Vampire

With that, he pulled the cross form her tie and the twisted it. What should have happened was a bending of metal, but it didn't happen that way. Instead there was a click. When Integral looked she could see Sieghardt was holding a red stone in his hand.

" This is a chunk of the center stone of the dagger. I did break it into three pieces, but this chipped by accident." Said Sieghardt. He placed the cross back together, handing it back to Integral who placed it on the desk. He then stood the small diamond shaped crystal on the table, one of the points down.

He spun it, what happened next was amazing. The entire room filled with a bright red light, then what looked like landscapes. They passed through place after place after place finally ending up in what looked like a huge valley, but it had snow-capped mountains. It the zoomed to a village of Asian people then back to the office.

" What, or where, the hell was that?!" asked an astounded Integral

" The Everest Mountain Range. This is a map that shows the locations to the user, the real locations. It isn't 2-D so that is why it looked like we were suddenly there and back. It works pretty well." Said Sieghardt

Integral was about to ask something more when Walter burst into the room.

" Lady Hellsing, the Vatican has come back, and Alexander Anderson is attacking our team… and, may I ask whom you are?" asked Walter who had finally seen Sieghardt.

" Hello Walter, my name is Sieghardt. But I think further, and more formal, introductions will have to wait seeing as how the Judas Priest has decided to attack. I think I'll take care of him." Began Sieghardt " Integral, please fill Walter in on what I have told you, while I deal with this little problem." With that Sieghardt phased through the floor.

" Who was that, and how did he know my name?" asked Walter

" Sit down and I'll explain." Said Integral, now beginning to trust this new Nosferatu (SP?)

Little did they know a pair of crimson eyes had been watching Integral and Sieghardt's conversation. He had decided to watch and see if Sieghardt could take on the Judas Priest on his own.

**Old Factory**

Seras's POV

' I can't believe this; we go on a mission to hunt one simple vampire, a FREAK even. And then this guy shows up, I hope Master will get here soon. He is the only one who can take him down, I mean he is immortal.' I began to think as I began to remember the Incognito incident. Even before then I had had feelings for the elder Vampire but never showed it, and this wasn't the time to think about that stuff. I was currently looking right at the Paladin known as Alexander Anderson, who took down most of the team and then began to go after me.

Normal POV

"All creatures of evil shall be sent to an eternity in hell. Amen." Said Anderson

She had been chased into what looked like an underground parking garage while trying to outrun the crazy Vatican soldier.

" Say goodnight, filthy creature." Was the last thing she heard as the blade came straight toward her.

She held up her gun trying to stop it, but it would do no good. It would probably go through the gun. But when she heard the sound of the blade piercing flesh she opened her eyes to see the blade had gone through the arm of a red trench coat.

" Master!" yelled the surprised fledgling.

" Sorry, not him." Said a voice that did not belong to him. When she looked she saw Sieghardt standing there with the knife in the left arm that had extended to protect her.

" Who are you?" asked Seras

" My name is Sieghardt, and it seems to me that this asshole is giving you a bit of trouble." Said Sieghardt as a huge smirk began to appear on his face. " Leave this Judas Priest to me."

Seras merely nodded. Something had struck her. This guy Sieghardt looked like her Master, but much younger.

" So another one wants to die." Said Alexander " Well let's see how well you can do."

Sieghardt began to walk forward, and dislodging the knife in his arm, stood right in the middle of the paladin and Seras.

" Alright Vatican's bitch, I'm about to teach you what happens when you mess with us." He then charged forward into the battle with Alexander Anderson.

AN: Sorry to end it like that but I want to make sure I have a good fight scene between these two. R and R. I will try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vatican vs. Hellsing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

As Sieghardt began to run toward Alexander, the Paladin readied himself with his own blades. Believing that this vampire would not give him much of a challenge, much like the one that he was about to send to Hell before this one who calls himself Sieghardt showed up.

Anderson slashed down with his blade hoping to cut this one in half, but missed. Sieghardt had swerved to the side and axe-kicked the paladin right in the chin, causing him to fly backward. After landing he began his onslaught.

He tried using a horizontal slash, but only to have it dodged again. Finally he tried a vertical one, only to have the same effect. They continued to duel like this, the Paladin trying to slice while the Vampire merely dodged.

Anderson POV

Who is this monster? He is able to dodge my blades without effort. He is merely toying with me, and I believe it is time to get serious.

Normal POV

Sieghardt had jumped back, expecting the Anderson to fly forward to attack him again, only to see him simply standing there.

" Don't tell me your giving up. Or are you too scared to continue for the fear of being disgraced once again?" asked Sieghardt. His mouth then formed an insane grin as he continued. " You pitiful human slave, you are not even worth my time. Know your place!"

Sieghardt began to charge again, but was met with a tornado of biblical pages that began to stab themselves onto the pillars and walls of the garage.

" Let's see you fight your fullest now that I have purified this place, disgraceful monster." Said the now cocky Alexander Anderson as he began to charge forward with his blades.

The fight continued much like it had before, but now Sieghardt was actually fighting back. As Alexander began to slash Sieghardt began to use his fist.

Alexander attempted to send as many blades as he could throw but each time Sieghardt flipped backwards, only to come up again and end up drop-kicking the priest, using the momentum of springing forward on his hands after they had reached the ground.

Sieghardt then began to use his fists. He ran forward and planted one right in the face to the Paladin, breaking his nose, and glasses. As the glass fell, and Alexander composed himself ,he re-straightened his nose and began to fight again.

**With Seras**

Seras, who had been watching the battle from the begging, began to wonder how he was doing all of this.

" Who is he?" she asked to no one inparticular

" He is, apparently, my son." Said a new voice from beside her.

" Master?!" shouted the shocked woman " what took you so long to get here?"

" I have been here for a while, and personally, I am amazed at what this one can do. He truly is my son." Said Alucard, gaining the usual insane smile on his face.

" Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Seras " how can he be your son."

" Simple Police Girl, allow me to explain what I heard in My Master's office." Thus Alucard began to fill his fledgling in on what he had seen.

**Back to the Fight**

He tried this time to sidekick Sieghardt in the face, but the fighter in red ducked and brought his fist up to Anderson's chin. Thus effectively upper cutting him, and breaking his jaw, after Alexander regenerated he began to fight once more.

He was taking on a good bit of damage. This wasn't any ordinarily skilled Nosferatu, this one was much more precise and fluid with his motions. After being beaten so badly, he began to think of a way to beat him, since his physical strength wasn't enough with this one.

An idea formed in his mind as he tried his next move. He threw a great amount of daggers at Sieghardt, who dodged them the same way as last time.

' The fool does not know what awaits him.' Thought Anderson as he threw another set of daggers as Sieghardt came up towards him once again. Thus pinninghim to a wall in the shape of a crucifix.

Sieghardt had one dagger in each arm, one in the chest, and a final one right in the middle of his nose, cutting his glasses in half.

" Sieghardt!!" screamed Seras, thinking that this was it.

" Dust to Dust, Amen." Said Alexander " Now to deal with you Alucard."

" Hahaha!!!!" laughed the No-Life king, getting louder and louder with each passing laugh, his smile growing larger and exposing the full view of his fangs. " You must truly think my bloodline weak to be taken out by something so weak, we are immortal. I do not believe that your battle with this one is over, Judas Priest."

" He right, Paladin. This isn't over, not by a long shot." Said another voice.

When Anderson and Seras looked they saw Sieghardt's chest pushing out from the wall, bringing the rest of him as well. Once he was on the ground he was leaning over. He slowly lifted his head up and opened his eyes to reveal a pair of the purest crimson color behind the lids.

" As I said, Judas Priest, this battle isn't over, but I believe I will end it now." Said Sieghardt.

At once he moved the left side of his coat over to reveal a holster with a large ebony gun in the belt. The flaps of his vest lifted as well to reveal a silver-skull buckle gun belt. He then leveled the ebony pistol on Anderson. It was as large as the Jackal and Callus, with those names imprinted on the side in gold. It has what looked like a small gap between and arch of metal on the end and the rest of the gun, and finally it had a custom handle grip on in.

" Allow me to introduce the Modified Jackal. Higher velocity creating gunpowder, larger clip, and my personnel favorite, optional quick-silver or incendiary type ammunition." Began Sieghardt. " My own design. Modification of the original Jackal carried by my father. Let's see how you can handle the quick-silver rounds, JUDAS PRIEST!"

Sieghardt let loose three shots by his gun, effectively blowing off the Paladin's arms,though the last was dodged.Even though his body was like this he still charged him, with a blade in his mouth.

Getting tired of this pointless battle Sieghardt decided to make the final move. He waited for Anderson to be in the right place before beating him. He beganby axe-kicking him and sending him a few feet into the air, the sent him back with an earth-shattering sidekick. The priest began to cough up some of is blood as he hit the wall on the other side of the garage.

Anderson began to rise again. When he looked he saw Sieghardt still had his leg up from when he kicked him, finally letting it down.

" You are beaten Priest, at this moment I would strongly suggest you either flee, or fight. I would love to kill you now, mostly as a time saver. But I strongly warn you about showing up again you pathetic human worm." Said Sieghardt as he re-holstered his Jackal.

" Grrr… fine I will leave for now. But, heed my tongue, you filthy creature, I will return and send you to the deepest depths of Hell." Said Alexander. With that pages began to leak from his coat, filling the room. Once they cleared he was gone.

" Too easy." Was all Sieghardt said before beginning to walk toward his father.

AN: Okay, I am hoping to going to get the next chapter up soon, and I hope you liked that fight scene. If you have any suggestions for it then please give them to me, they are always welcome. Rand R. And Thess, could you please tell me what you mean about my character entering the zone of Gray Stu. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Story of the La Magra Dagger

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Seras could only stare as the vampire who had beaten Alexander Anderson; the Paladin who had once decapitated her master, the regenerate who had pierced her throat with one of his blades, and the Soldier of The Vatican who had seemed near invincible, now began to walk toward them, and as her master was doing nothing but standing there.

" I guessed he wouldn't be much of a challenge, but that was something very unbelievable. I couldn't have done it better myself, well, just maybe I could have." Said Alucard, with his normal cockiness. Sieghardt merely chuckled at this.

" Maybe, maybe not. We can't find out now, can we?" said the son of the No-Life King sarcastically.

Seras was amazed at the fact that Alucard still looked to have his normal grin, he didn't even begin to show the slightest bit of agitation or even infuriation at this Sieghardt. When anyone else, who had said something like that, in that tone of voice, would have a rather large hole in his or her head at that point.

" I heard you in My Master's office, you claim to by my son, do you not?" questioned the elder vampire, his smile disappearing in a straight face, showing true seriousness, Seras guessed that someone who staked this claim would have to prove it, and if they did not, or could not, then they would most likely be killed.

" I claim it because it is the truth." Said Sieghardt gaining the same seriousness in his voice.

" Your skills could prove it, but I need something more definite. Show me the back of your right hand." Said Alucard as he took off his glasses.

Sieghardt lifted the back of his hand toward Alucards face. When he looked at the back of his glove he eyed the symbol, taking great measure to make sure that the markings were exactly like his.

Alucard's POV

These symbols are the same. This is the proof I was looking for, this one truly is my offspring, but why did he show himself now. And if he is my son, then who is his mother? Hmm… I suppose these questions will have to be answered soon. I wonder if she is his mother… it would be nice of she was.

Normal POV

"Master, what do those symbols mean?" asked a somewhat confused Seras Victoria

" Simple, Police Girl, these markings are the symbol of my bloodline's bondage to Hellsing." Began Alucard, but Sieghardt finished for him.

" Only those of our bloodline, their mates, and their fledglings can wear these symbols, when they are exact, without being burned or turned to dust, mostly so that those who find some way to infiltrate the Manor cannot fully take on our forms." He finished.

" So I could wear them since he is My Master?" asked Seras

" If you wanted to, then yes." Said Sieghardt " But this is somewhat besides the point, I believe that you have questions for me, so I suggest we continue this in Sir Integral's office."

They didn't have time to respond as this new Vampire transformed into a gray mist, leaving the underground garage almost immediately after doing so.

**Back at the Mansion** (This is when Alucard, Seras, and those of the team who had survived the mission that night, return)

" Ahh, I see." Began Walter as he was talking to Integral and Sieghardt " so this ' La Magra Dagger' is what we need to begin to find, before this vampire named Kagan can get to it, right?"

" Right, but that isn't the only thing he needs." Said Sieghardt " He also needs a sacrifice. A sacrifice of a true Nosferatu."

" Someone like myself then, is that right?" asked Alucard as he phased through the wall, Seras Victoria coming in through the door a moment later, of course she knocked first so as to announce herself.

" Or me, but I have a feeling Kagan would want to kill me himself, if that were possible." Said Sieghardt with a great amount of bragging in his voice.

" I see." Began Integral " but that still doesn't explain how that shard of the diamond got into my family heirloom. Or why you decided to show up at this time."

" Actually, those two reasons are intertwined almost. You see I hid that piece so that I could use it when, and if, Kagan managed to find any of the pieces." Began the young Vampire " It was a way to forget as well, so that no one could use some sort of telepathy on me, an example would be my father and Seras, though theirs is more of a bond than that sort of telepathy. But this is besides the point, the reason that you have it is because it is a family heirloom, right?" She nodded " The person I gave it to was one of your ancestors, a man by the name of Professor Van Hellsing."

Everyone then stared at Sieghardt, like he had just said something that could never be true by any standards.

"How?" questioned Alucard, he was somewhat surprised, and a little annoyed that this one had managed to get close to Van Hellsing without nearly being killed, or at least, warded off somehow.

" Well for one: I didn't try to kill him, or anyone around him the first time we met" began Sieghardt " and two: I told him this, that this cross contained a piece of the La Magra Dagger. Which when combined with the other 3 pieces could open up a gate to Hell and release the Army of No Lives."

" And he believed that?" questioned Integral

" Well considering who he had seen before." Began Sieghardt, his head gesturing toward Alucard " I would guess having to face one is enough, but to have to face an army. Well let's just say that's the part where he decided to take the cross. Also, it couldn't do any harm to him, so I think he could also see I wasn't trying to kill him."

" Okay, can you give us some background into the dagger itself, and this Army of No Lives?" asked Seras

" I guessed this would come. Honestly I don't know much more than the legends of it since I have, thankfully, never experienced these tales in reality." Began Sieghardt " But basically, it is a dagger created by La Magra, or the Blood God, to awaken an army of Vampiristic Demons."

" Wait, I thought you said that they were Vampires?" questioned Alucard " and powerful ones at that. Ones that might be able to put up a good fight."

" They may be Demons, but the have the same abilities and traits as other Vampires, but their victims don't become ghouls. They become true Vampires, that can be killed normally, but with the size and amount of the original force…" Sieghardt trailed off there, leaving the others to guess what would happen.

" You said that these demons are strong, would there be any way to kill them?" asked Integral, still as calm as ever.

" Yes, the Dagger itself." Began Sieghardt " One interesting trait about it is that it will kill any un-true vampire with the simplest cut. For example: FREAKS."

" So the dagger has the ability to awaken the army, but it can kill them just as well because they are not true vampires, right?" asked Walter " But then why would it be created to open a portal of Vampirirstic demons, and yet still be used to kill them?"

" Because, since La Magra created the dagger, he was going to open that portal to turn everyone into true vampires, since there were still a good-many fakes during the time that he created the dagger. He had an awful distaste for fake ones, especially the assholes who think their all powerful, but can't even transform into the simplest of forms." Said Sieghardt mumbling that last part so only his father could hear, and Alucard heard it. And seemed to agree.

Seras began to yawn, she was getting tired, and she needed to get some sleep.

" We can continue this discussion tomorrow evening, then we can begin to search for the dagger when we are ready." Surprisingly Alucard, who had a serious tone of voice to him, said all this.

" Alright, we will meet here tomorrow night." Began Integral " and Sieghardt, use the shard to locate the exact location of the next piece by then."

" Yes Sir." Was all that was said by him toward Integral.

" Come this way, I shall have a room prepared for your stay." Said Walter.

" Thank you, Walter." With that the two of them left the room to leave Seras, Integral, and Alucard.

" Do you believe that he is telling the truth, Alucard?" asked Integral

" Yes, I do, Master. The symbol he carries on his hand is enough proof, considering it is the symbol of my bloodline." Alucard then phased through the floor signaling an end to that conversation.

" Seras, I suggest you head back to your room so that you may be rested by tomorrow night." Said Integral as she began to look at the work she had begun to neglect once Sieghardt made his appearance.  
" Yes Sir." Said Seras as she too, left the room. Thus leaving the Hellsing to ponder over some of the things that had been said earlier.

AN: I have an idea about adding Sieghardt with other weapons than his guns, for reasons to be explained later on of course, but I would like to have your opinion on that matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A look into the history of Sieghardt

Disclaimer: Same as always

Seras had already left her room, not having entered it more than ten minutes ago. She was unable to sleep for one reason or the next, and had decided to see if the new resident of Hellsing, Sieghardt, was up at all. As she made her way down the darkened catacombs of the mansion she came to the door that she had been searching for. She knocked on it and a simple, "Come in" was the only answer the she received.

When she opened the door she looked in and saw that Sieghardt had kept on his somewhat baggy pants, and taken off his vest, hat, and original shirt. Replacing it with an average t-shirt. His room was the same as hers, only that he had a duffle bag placed near the wall next to his coffinbed, and his gun-belt was on top of the bag. His guns were on the table, along with, what looked like, two sword scabbards. One still contained its sword, while the other was in the hands of its wielder, being cleaned and inspected.

" May I ask why you have sought out an audience with me Seras?" asked Sieghardt. He then set down the sword on the table. It was silver with symbols that looked to be some sort of ancient writing on the sides. The hilt was a simple rod-like design, with the blade becoming a slight bit thicker towards about halfway up toward the end of it, the beginning of it's width gain started with an upside down V in the thinner part of the sword. It was about 3 feet long but it's width looked to only be about half of a foot, with a curved back to it.

" I wanted to ask you some questions." Began Seras

" Alright, what do you wish to know?" asked Sieghardt, leaning back in the chair on the table at the center of the room.

" If you are Alucard's son, then why do you use swords, if at all?" asked Seras, she was a little confused that the offspring of her master would use anything other than guns, or his own powers.

" To tell you the truth, I can't unlock my full power." Began Sieghardt, " The ability restraints that Integral has on my father are the same sort of thing that I have on myself. Only mine do allow me to channel some of that power into my weapons, which would give me something of more control."

" So, who is the one who can release the locks?" asked Seras

" That I entrusted to my mother." Began Sieghardt, Seras looked somewhat dumbfounded and was about to ask why, he cut her off, " If you are wondering why, then ask yourself if you truly want my father to have control over that, I mean his original name was Vlad Tepes."

" WHAT!" exclaimed Seras; she had read about this man and what he had done. " You mean to say that… Alucard, my master, is also Dracula?"

" Yeah, I can guess why he didn't want to tell you, but couldn't you have figured it out after the Incognito incident, when the found the son of a bitch impaled on that silver pike?" asked Sieghardt

" No, but I could have guessed. So he was really human once, wasn't he?" asked Seras, her hope gaining somewhat to know her master had once been like she had been.

" Yes, but I don't think you need to really bug him about it. There are too many memories attached to that part of him, that is the reason why he left the human side of him behind. And even though I was never human, with what I have seen over the years, it personally doesn't surprise me a bit that he would do something like that." Said the young Nosferatu, with a bit of pity sounding in his voice.

" Oh, I can see what you're talking about, it must have been hard on him." Said Seras

' Why wouldn't he tell me something like that, I mean don't I have a right to know at least a little on his past and what he was. Why can't he just open up to someone at least once.' Thought the young fledgling. She had begun to search her feelings for her master, especially since Sieghardt showed up.

" Hey, how long have you been in the Hellsing Organization, I mean you can't have lived that long?" asked Seras, this man was talking about seeing stuff like this, but he didn't look to be out of his twenties.

" Actually, I was on Hellsing for about 5 years. Before I was thrown into that time portal that formed when I had that fight with Kagan. And I have been in the past for a little over 350 years. And to tell you the truth, I'm only 20 years old, considering I haven't aged at all since I fell into that time portal; and probably won't until I reach the second that I was thrown through that portal." Said Sieghardt

" So, you were powerful enough to fight with this organization since you were only 15? Whoa, you must have been really powerful." Said Seras

" Actually I could have done it sooner; however, my mother wouldn't hear of it." At this he began to chuckle, " I mean, you would think a vampire who had been around since the 15th century wouldn't be afraid of anything, but when my father began to talk about me going into the organization when I was only eleven." At this he began to go into a side-splitting laughter, nearly falling out of his chair.

Seras could only picture what he was thinking about: simply Alucard cowering at the form of a woman, but that woman was herself in her imaginings, and at that point the No-Life king decided to enter the room after looking into both of their thoughts.

He let out a loud "Ahem" to announce is presence.

" I suppose you think it must have been very funny to see me cowering in fear of your mother like that hmmm?" asked the agitated vampire.

" Yes, actually, it was one of the damned most funny things I have ever seen in my entire life." Said Sieghardt as he began to recompose himself.

" Right…, Police Girl, I believe you and o… my son have been at your conversation for a bit too long, and I suggest that you return to your room. You still need to be rested for the tomorrow night." Said Alucard

" Yes Master. Goodnight Sieghardt."

" Good night, Seras." With that said she left the room to return to her own, but she was wondering why Alucard had changed what he was saying so suddenly. The No-Life king and Sieghardt were left alone to discuss a few things.

" I see you have figured out who my mother is, by seeing into my memories', of course." Said Sieghardt, " But I don't sense any disappointment from you on the matter, so I would guess that you are pleased with the outcome of this?"

" I would be, if I don't have to experience something like that for a while." Said Alucard " But why did you tell her of my past life; that was something for me to do, not you, even If you are my son."

" Yeah, but I did anyway. It needed to be done… Vlad Dracula, son of the Dragon Vlad Dracul." Said Sieghardt

Alucard began to chuckle at this: here was his son, calling him by a name he had not heard in many a year. And calling him the son of his father no less. This one was smarter than he let on.

" I suppose I will see you when we discuss this tomorrow evening?" asked Sieghardt

" Yes, but there is one thing I would like to look at." Alucard then walked over to the table where Sieghardt's weapons lay. Picking up one of the blades he took it out of the scabbard. It looked like its silver counterpart, but it was black, its blade looked to be made of Obsidian.

" Forged by a Vampiric swordsman, payment for saving him from an assassin sent by the Vatican. He may have been good at swords, but he was weak. Even though he was a true one." Said Sieghardt as he described the sword's creation.

" I see, these are good weapons." At this he gained his normal sadistic smile " I hope to see you use them soon."  
" If we run into any of the people I have faced in my time then yes we will. And I also have I feeling you would like to see my channel my energy into those blades, and see what kind of power I am capable of, even with these locks on my powers." Bragged Siehardt.

Alucard merely chuckled. He put the sword back in its scabbard and phased through the wall.

Sighing, Sieghardt shut off the lights into his room, and then went over to his bed and closed the lid. Gaining some well-deserved rest before the next day, when he would find the exact location of the next piece by using the shard, which was in a pocket in his trench coat.

AN: Sorry to make this chapter kind of short, but I wanted to get into Sieghardt's history a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The First piece and Donavin

Disclaimer: Same as always

Sieghardt had woken up a little close to evening, deciding to work with the crystal shard. He already knew it was in the Everest Mountain Range, but he didn't know where exactly.

Sieghardt's POV

I took out the crystal at about sundown; even though I had woken up about fifteen minutes ago I still needed to get a shower and brush my teeth, I may be Nosferatu, I still need to practice hygiene. Okay, lets get this done.

I took out the crystal and set it on the table and spun it. Almost immediately my room was engulfed in a red light, before zipping me across the earth to where I last saw this thing take me. At the base of the mountain there was a small cave, hidden by rocks but easily accessible by one who could move them, of course that would be an easy task, but I had taken the time to place traps in their, I made sure I forgot where and what. Mostly for someone with telepathy, but where is the fun in knowing where that stuff is, it promotes no a bit of challenge. Time to report to Integral on where we can find the piece of the dagger.

Normal POV

After dawning his normal attire, along with his swords strapped to his back, Sieghardt had phased through the wall into Integral's office soon after the sun had set on the earth, leaving it in a blanket of darkness.

" I have found the exact place of the piece of the dagger; or the entrance to it at least, but we need to be on guard, I feel that Kagan will send one of his generals after it." Said Sieghardt as Integral looked up from the last of her paperwork in time to see the vampire phase through the floor.

" What generals, and where did you get those swords?" asked Integral, Sieghardt hadn't said anything about this when he was talking about Kagan the night before.

" They are Vampires he had turned over the years. They are not his servants though; he has changed them into full Nosferatu. There are four of them: Donavin, Shadow, Pyro, and Axle. And these swords were forged as a reward for someone's protection, I might need them." Said Sieghardt

" And how did you gain the knowledge of these Generals existences, and who did you have to protect to gain those weapons?" asked Hellsing's leader

" I have had a few encounters with them over the past, they told me who they were, and that they were sent by Kagan to finish me. Idiot doesn't have the guts to come after me himself. And I had protected a Vampire black smith, but this is besides the point." Said Siehardt

" I see, but what Category could you put them in?" asked Alucard as he walked through the opposite wall Sieghardt had come in.

" All of them are of the A category, but not like Incognito. They are very powerful and have the ability to transform, but not to as great a status as you for example." Said Sieghardt

" And what Category could we put Kagan in?" asked Alucard

" A very powerful Category A, but if he gets the dagger…" at this point Sieghardt gained the same sadistic smile, facing his father he said, " he will become a Category S. But I am going to be the one to fight."

Alucard looked very disappointed, and a little angry that his son would leave him out of taking down a Category S vampire, but before he could reply the door burst open with Seras running into the room with something in her hand, and Walter walking behind her calmly.

" Sir Integral, I'm very sorry about this, but we have just received a report from one of the Scouts. Apparently there are a bunch of FREAKS raiding a museum." Said Seras as she held out the photo to Integral. It showed a bunch of Vampiric creatures in the museum. They had black leather on their legs, with their stomachs wrapped in barbwire, and leather masks above their heads. Their weapons looked to be straight swords.

When Sieghardt looked at the picture, a laugh emanated from Sieghardt.

" Yes, I was hoping this little bastard would show up sooner or later, those are the turned minions of Donavin. I would recognize them anywhere. Integral if you wish to send troops, then warn them, even though they do look human they can still be taken down like any other ghoul." Said Sieghardt

Sieghardt began to walk out of the office, when Alucard's voice rose through it.  
" I'm coming with you, I would like to see how proficient you are with those blades, and what kinds of powers you can use with them." Said Alucard, he was wearing the same smile he always had, but he was truly eager to see what his son could do with these weapons.

" Alright, and Seras." At this the said woman looked up toward Sieghardt, " I think you had better follow father on this one, your Harocannon won't be very useful. There are some of those creatures with speed unimaginable, which could take you out before you raised the gun to them, and Alucard is the only one who can sense them before they are able to attack."

" What, I can take care of myself, I don't need him to watch out for me!" she shouted in protest.

" Dad, do her a favor and don't let her out of your sight until I take out Donavin, I don't think she has the speed needed to take on the ones like that." Before Seras could protest, Siehardt had phased through the floor, and left to get to the museum.

**Museum of England's History**

When Sieghardt arrived he saw a great number more of turned than he had expected. There were hundreds of them swarming the place. Sieghardt drew his twin pistols, the same Silver and Ebony as his blades, and began to fire.

Even after one fell, another two took its place. And after about ten minutes it seemed like he was not going to be able to do this alone, there were too many of them. Suddenly the door the museum burst open with a number of Hellsing agents filing in and taking care of the "infestation".

_" My master has sent her the organization to deal with these, Seras is safe at my side, go after the leader. Now." _

Sieghardt chuckled, his father was very eager to see what he could do, and he did not aim to disappoint him. He began to shape shift into the form of a wolf. He had fur of a pure black, and his size in this form was very large. He began to jump on the walls of the museum, before finally crashing through the glass dome top.

Once he transformed back, he looked forward to see his intended target. Donivan was wearing a black trench coat, with a simple t-shirt, a black pair of pants with two swords placed at the sides of a belt. He had on a pair of Italian leather boots and possessed pure blonde hair, reaching down to his shoulders. He had a pair of dark red eyes and a few scars on his face.

" I see you have finally made it, Son of Alucard, I hope you are ready, this will be our last meeting." Said the smooth voice of Donavin.

" Yes, but this will also be your last night on this earth, pathetic fool." With this Sieghardt drew his twin swords and prepared to fight a battle with another Sword-Dancer.

AN: I don't think this is my best chapter yet, but the next should be better. R and R so that I can continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle of the Sword Dancers (This was the only thing I could think of that describes this chapter)

Disclaimers: I don't own Hellsing

" I see, you still believe you can beat me, do you not?" asked Donavin with a great amount of superiority in his voice. Sieghardt only chuckled and replied with the same amount of bragging, and wearing a cocky grin on his face.  
" It has been over Two Centuries since we last fought, and I have changed a great deal since then. I am not the mere novice that you once were acquainted with, this is the battle that you will not walk away from."

" You simpleton, do you really believe you have the skill to face me, the greatest swordsman in Kagan's army? I will teach you to learn your place, GODDAMN PUNK!!!" Donavin's reply was one filled with venom and hate.

His reputation was of the greatest swordsman in Kagan's army, and he wasn't about to let some punk with a two swords ruin that, merely because he was the son of Alucard. Alucard in Kagan's time, as he had once explained, was the most powerful vampire, and vampire hunter there was, or will be. This one in front of Donavin was nothing more than some spoiled brat with a few weapons, but he would teach him a lesson.

' And send him back to "Daddy" whining and with his tail between his legs' thought the General as he charged at Sieghardt.

They met on the middle of the roof, where Donavin tried to slam down with his blades. They were much like Sieghardts, except their shape was of a crescent moon, and they were wider, with a sort of dip at the very top of the blade.

As Donavin crashed down with his blades Sieghardt crossed his forming the shape of an X where he blocked. He shot upward with his swords and knocked Donavin off balance for a moment, that was all he needed. He executed a perfect 360-degree flip; vertically, this action caused the back of the sole of his boot to connect with Donavin's chin, sending him backward, and onto his back.

Donavin flipped up while Sieghardt stood up with his legs spread a little, the bottom of his sword hilts at his thighs, facing Donavin. The blonde Vampire was amazed at the level of skill this one possessed, it was something he hadn't seen of him when they last fought, and on a very small level, he was somewhat honored to fight someone who might be something of a challenge.

" I see you have improved some, I just hope that you have much more than that though, otherwise killing you would be a waste of time. And I don't think you want that to happen, especially in the presence of your father." Said Donavin, sure enough Alucard and Seras were standing on the roof of the museum, but they were enough of a distance away for them not to be in the crossfire, should these two decide to unleash their powers.

Sieghardt began to laugh, this startled Donavin, he had been told that Sieghardt was simply a "Daddy's boy". He would never laugh, and always show the utmost seriousness in the presence of his father.

" I honestly hope this isn't some form of intimidation, Donavin. If it is, then I hope your ready to be beaten." This time Sieghardt didn't wait for reply, he merely leaped from where he was and attacked Donavin head on.

There they were, attacking relentlessly, their bodies moving with speed unimaginable. Their arms began to become blurs, as the swords danced across their bodies creating an almost spherical shape to it. Slash after slash from both sides sent sparks flying from the field as they continued to fight, and from the looks of things, Sieghardt was winning. A matter of hours passed, only seeming as seconds between the two fighters. Seras and Alucard remained where they were standing. Though beginning to get somewhat stiff from merely watching these two. They had already taken the time to send the agents back to the Mansion after dealing with Donavin's minions.

Donavin knew he was losing and wasn't about to allow this to happen to someone with as great a reputation as himself. Sieghardt's glasses had already been slashed off, as well as his hat, while all Donavin had happen was the loss of his trench coat and a huge gash in his shirt. If he was going to end this, it was going to be now. Sieghardt slashed in crossing motion, hoping to decapitate his opponent, but Donavin had other plans. He ducked the blades and jumped backward fifteen feet before landing and sheathing his swords.

" I see you have decided to give up Donavin, this is a wise decision, and I hope that you take the True-Death like a true Vampire." Said Sieghardt, but what was disturbing him was that Donavin had a smile of his face.

" I will not allow you to win, so if I can't you head on, then I will have to use other methods." Donavin the faced Seras, and before the eye could follow, let loose a great number of daggers, aimed straight at Seras. Before Alucard or Sieghardt could act the daggers embedded themselves in Seras.

The pain was unbearable, these were like those that Alexander had used on her when they had first met, but their pain was intensified by something, probably the fact that there were so many in her now. She wondered if this was the way she would die, especially without telling her Master how she truly felt about him. This was her last conscious thought before the world disappeared into an engulfing darkness.

" SERASSSS!!!!!" yelled Sieghardt and Alucard at the same time. Alucard managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She was still alive, but she was breathing heavily. She was still a fledgling, so an attack of this magnitude would kill her, unless she received attention immediately.

Donavin began to laugh at his work, now Sieghardt would never be able to fight at his fullest, thinking on whether or not Seras was going to live or not.

Sieghardt ran over to Alucard and kneeled down over the two forms.

" Take Seras back to Hellsing and watch over her, and I will deal with this one. Now GO!" yelled the young vampire, Alucard remained there for a mere second longer, before phasing through the roof of the museum and making his way back toward Hellsing.

Sieghardt walked in front of Donavin, hate, anger, and an enormous fire burning in his crimson eyes. They then began to darken into the color of the blackest red. His swords gained a reddish Hugh, before they transformed. They grew wider and greater in length, and the mystic runes on each began to glow as the swords transformed into a black that could rival the night itself, an enormous red aura erupting from them.

" You have made your last mistake Vampire, for attacking her, I will make Hell seem like a paradise to you, YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH."

Sieghardt charged at Donavin, letting out a fearsome yell as he did. Donavin was starting to regret his decision somewhat, seeing the type of power he could call upon, but still, he had powers of his own. He copied Sieghardt's actions; only his swords grew into a different shape as he charged as well.

When they met in the middle, there was a dome of energy released as they hit. The colors of their weapons and clothing once again melding into a whirlwind as the two fought fiercely. This battle only lasted a few short minutes though. Sieghardt had had enough of this one on this planet, and knew exactly what to do with him.

Sieghardt attempted a downward slash, but was blocked by Donavin. This did not stop him though, the power and rage he felt at that moment caused Donavin's swords to break, and in turn allowed Sieghardt's to come down and slash off the arms of the other Vampire.

Donavin let out a blood-curdling scream as he backed away from Sieghardt. Sieghardt wasn't finished yet. He walked over to Donavin, who was now on his knees with his head down.

" You have attacked a spectator, and have only committed this act to secure your victory. With this act I banish you, into the Depth of Hell itself. For all eternity." His swords returned to normal as he sheathed one of them and chanted the Hellsing oath " ' In the name of God, impure souls of the Living Dead shall be Banished to Eternal Damnation. Amen'"

With this said, he slashed down with the blade, the color of obsidian, and decapitated his enemy.

He stood there for a moment longer before turning around and meeting the first rays of the sun. This, of course, had not much of an effect on him. The only thing it really did was act in weakening his powers so that he only had his regenerative abilities while in daylight, along with his excellent sight.

' I guess I'll have to find some mode of transportation back to Hellsing.' Thought the vampire. He jumped down from the museum top and attempted to find some form of transport to suit his liking. He eventually found a red, Kawasaki Ninja, motorcycle in the parking lot of the building across the street. The lucky thing was that the fool who had ridden it before had left the keys in it.

Once Sieghardt started the motorcycle he sped down the road, going at its full speed, all the way back to the Hellsing mansion.

All the time, hoping, yet knowing, that Seras would live through her ordeal.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter, the next one should be about Seras and Alucard, this time I just wanted to leave you with some sort of Cliffhanger. This was sort of a crappy fight scene, but we haven't seen anyone else fight, so this might be the last time we see Sieghardt fight with this sort of power until he faces Kagan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Survival

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing

The Hellsing Mansion stood as it always had in the morning sun. Its wall gleaming in the light of the new day, the dew on the grounds sparkling, like small bits and pieces of glass. Though things were much different on the inside, especially in the catacombs of the mansion.

Alucard rushed Seras to her room; he had relayed a message to one of the Hellsing soldiers to pass on to his Master once he entered so that she would know he was here, and the condition of Seras. Alucard had laid her down on the mattress of her coffinbed and began to take out all of the daggers that had found their way into her strong, yet at the same time delicate, body. Once that was done he began the task of healing his fledgling, and the only method that he could think of in such an emergency was one that no one should be there to see: Vampire Saliva heals. After undressing her, leaving on what he could, he began to heal her. He knew one thing, if she woke up, then being a Dracula would mean nothing, he would be dead, plain and simple.

**Outside the Mansion (Fifteen minutes after Alucard and Seras's arrival)**

The guard on the mansion noted nothing abnormal this morning, until he heard something speeding in his direction. When he looked he saw someone on a motorcycle coming a break neck speed toward the gate of the mansion.

" HALT!" was all he was able to yell, but this person was still coming.

Finally beginning to reach the gate Sieghardt still kept up the speed that he had maintained. He was going at about 95 MPH and wasn't showing any sign of slowing down anytime soon. As he neared the gate he got ready for a very difficult trick. Through a series of using his own body weight, and the brake bar, he was able to vault over the guard and the gate at the mansion. Once on the other side, having landed, he grabbed the brake bar with his entire grip and stopped the vehicle right where the stairs meet the courtyard, stopping sideways on the motorcycle.

Sieghardt rushed up the stairs and burst through the double doors of the mansion, he was met by Walter, who was on the bottom of the staircase.

" Walter, is she alright, did they get here yet?" these were the first questions out of the young vampires mouth.

" Yes, they have arrived, but I am unsure as to the welfare of Seras. Alucard rushed her to her room, the only way I knew about it was that a soldier told Sir Integra, after receiving the message to give to her, by Alucard." Said Walter.

Sieghardt nodded and thanked the elder man. He then made his way downstairs to Seras's room.

Alucard had finished healing her, she was still unconscious though, and he knew it was daylight so it was time for him to get some sleep.

Sieghardt walked through the door just as Alucard finished dressing Seras in her pajamas, and was just about to pull the covers her.

" So, I see you've healed her quite nicely." Commented Siegahardt, " But may I ask which way you chose to?"

" That is, I believe, none of your business." Replied the elder vampire.

Sieghardt merely put up his hands as a sign of surrender, not wanting to have a tangle with his father at the moment. After a few seconds they began to notice something: Seras was shivering.

" Well, looks like the last of the effects of the poison are coming on." Said Sieghardt

" What poison?" asked Alucard

" A poison made from melted silver, this is a side-effect for those who manage to survive it. The shivering will stop and she will wake, but she will need some form of warmth with her, the poison raises a vampire's body temperature, before dropping it again, causing the body to have the need to get used to that level of temperature once again." Said Sieghardt, lifting his head to look and see his father's reactions.

Alucard was somewhat shocked, but did not allow it to show. He knew what value she had to him, and seeing her like this disturbed and saddened him. He knew he had feelings for the young fledgling, but would never allow it to show openly.

" Alright, I will sleep here today, and I trust you took care of that servant of Kagan, Donavin." Said Alucard, it was more of a statement than a question

Sieghardt chuckled a small bit before answering, " I decapitated the son of a bitch. I will leave now, I have important business to attend to with your master before it take to sleeping."

With that the young vampire left the room, leaving Alucard there with Seras. The elder vampire then took off his glasses, hat, coat, boots, vest, and shirt. Leaving him in his pants, he climbed into the coffinbed with Seras and drew the covers over them. After letting the lid on the coffin down he put his arms around Seras and pulled her toward him. Her head rested on his chest as her shivering stopped. He let himself drift into sleep but not before allowing a smile to slip onto his face, the same happened to Seras.

**Integral's office**

Sieghardt walked through the door to Integral's office, only to be confronted by a not to happy Hellsing.

" Might I ask what you were thinking jumping over the gate with that motorcycle, and obviously disobeying the guard's order?" she asked as Sieghardt walked over to her desk.

" One: Your guard does not control me and Two: Since Seras was injured I came over her doing 95 on that motorcycle, if I had stopped much sooner I might have crashed into the gate itself." Began the young Nosferatu " Now, I have a question for you, have you secured our transportation to Everest."

Integral was very annoyed at the way this vampire spoke to her, and would not allow it.

" Yes, we have secured a mode of transport, but let me warn you. If you disrespect me once again, then you may not live to tell about it." She said with a great amount of venom lacing every word.

Sieghardt sighed; he didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

" Alright, Sir Integral. But right now, I would really like to get some sleep, so I bid good day to you." Sieghardt was about to leave when Integral stopped him.

" I tapped into the security cameras at the museum. And I would like to ask where you learned to put your energy and weapons like you did." Said Integral

" My mother has control of the locks on my power, so this is how I use that power. If you are going to ask why I didn't leave control of the locks to my father then take a look at the type of nature he has." Said Sieghardt.

" Are those swords the only weapons you can use, or do your guns have that ability as well?" asked the blonde woman.

" Yeah, now if you will excuse me." Began the vampire, before letting out a yawn " I need to get some sleep, Good Day, Lady Hellsing."

After leaving her office, Sieghardt went back to his room and took a shower. He allowed the hot water to run over his body, relaxing him from the battle. He then dawned a pair of blood red sweat pants, slipped into the bed, closed the lid, and allowed sleep to claim him.

**Another Location**

" Master Kagan, Sieghardt has shown up, and he has beaten Donavin." Said a very small voice in a room lit by only a fire, the voice came from a servant that stood at the door to the room.

" I see, so he has learned some skill over the years. I cannot wait to face him again. This will, hopefully, be an interesting battle. You may take your leave." The servant nodded as Kagan a piece of the hilt to a knife.

" Soon, soon, we will meet, we will battle, and Sieghardt, you will die." Kagan's laughter filled the dreary castle soon after that statement.

AN: One statement, Two questions. 1: is there anyone out there who wants this to contain a romance between Integral and Sieghardt, if so or it not then please tell me. 2: Is there anyone who wants this to become a crossover with Blade, it was just something I have been thinking about lately. 3: I believe that my posts for this story might not come as fast as they used to for two reasons one, I have been neglecting my Devil May Cry fanfiction and need to write some in that and two I have been brainstorming for a Trigun Fan fiction, if I take on these three projects then I will have to spread out and make time for each story, but I will update as soon as I can. RandR.

1211: I have just thought of another question. If I should choose not to do a crossover with Blade or an IntegralSieghardt Romance, then what about a Devil May Cry crossover. My idea is to add another romance with Dante's Daughter ( you choose what mother she will have) and Sieghardt, becuase I would like the charactar I invented to have a romance with someone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Admissions

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

(Warning: This Chapter does contain some OOCness)

AN: I have decided on an Integral Sieghardt romance, I will keep Integral human though. I decided against a crossover with Blade because I believed there would be too much crap to deal with, and I was thinking about a Devil May Cry crossover, but decided against it, for the same reason as the one with Blade.

It had only been a mere hour or so since Alucard had drifted into a dreamless sleep, when he felt something, the young woman in his arms was beginning to wake.

Seras's POV

The last thing I remember was being hit with all of those knives that were thrown by that guy named Donavin, and feeling the pain that accompanied them. But now all I feel is an overwhelming warmth and comfort, when I opened my eyes I realized where I was. I was in my coffinbed, in my pajamas. But what really got me sort of freaked out was that I was resting with my back to chest with something, because when I looked down I found a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I was able to crane my neck enough to look behind me, and once I did, I found myself staring into the crimson eyes of my Master.

Normal POV

Alucard stared into Seras's eyes, while her brain worked overtime to try and find a reason of why her Master would be holding her to his body like this. Alucard, reading her mind, decided to answer that question.

" Those knives that Donavin hit you with were apparently laced with some sort of silver poisoning, you had survived it but it changed your body temperature back to a human's before dropping it again, thus your body needed to get used to the change in its temperature once again. Therefore you needed some source of warmth." Said Alucard, Seras could only nod, having lost her voice. But there was one thing that was bugging her.

_" How was he able to heal me, when I was hit with so many daggers?"_

" That I don't wish to mention as of yet." Said Alucard, once again having entered her mind.

Then something else began to plague her mind. The last thoughts she had while she was conscious on that museum roof, seeing Sieghardt fighting Donavin. Should she tell him now, or wait until she had a better chance?

No, now might be the last chance she had to tell him how she feels about him. She had thought long and hard over it before, especially since the appearance of Sieghardt and the discussion they had the day before, and came to a conclusion.

She was in love with him. Her, Seras Victoria, was in love with Alucard, the No-Life king, and Dracula himself, she didn't have the need to say something like 'I think I love you' no, she knew she loved him. And now was the time to say it.

She could only hope this would not ruin what little of a relationship that they had, Master Servant wise. But little did she know, Alucard returned those feelings, but each didn't know that the other had those feelings for them. She turned around, put her arms around her neck, causing each of them to stare into the other's eyes.

"Master, there was something that I was thinking of when I was hurt on that roof. I thought I was going to die, and when that would happen I would leave this world, but before I did there was something I desired to tell you." Began Seras, " I have been feeling something for you for a while now, especially since Sieghardt showed up. I thought it was simply physical attraction, like when I first saw you in Cheddars, after you saved me from that priest, and made me what I am now.

But now I realize it's something more, Master, I…I L…" her tongue had turned to led in her mouth at that point, this was going to be harder than she originally thought, but she would have to say it, she didn't want him to have to go into her mind to find what she wanted to say, she wanted to tell him right now.

" Master, I… I Love You." There she had said it, and now it was time to see what his reaction would be.

At first he was very shocked at this statement, and didn't respond immediately. He could smell the fear coming off of Seras; she is probably thinking that I do not return her feelings, thought the elder Vampire, how wrong she is.

Seras's head drooped down on his chest, tears of sadness beginning to show in her eyes, he didn't feel the same way about her, was the first thought that crossed her mind.

But the most unexpected thing happened next, she felt this hand come from her waist and cup her chin, and bring her face up to his and said something that she thought she would never hear.

" And I you, Seras Victoria." With that Alucard lowered his head to hers and placed his lips upon hers. Seras was simply overwhelmed at this contact, and did not respond for a few moments, but once the shock wore of she began to kiss back.

Alucard sucked on Seras's bottom lip, a silent plea for entrance, which she quickly granted. Alucard's tongue ravished her mouth, searching out every contour and crevace, committing each moment to memory. Seras began to do the same, revelling in his taste.

Once they had pulled apart, Seras looked her master straight in the eye, and tried to convince herself that this was a dream, there was no way he could love her, he loved Integral, didn't he?  
" I made a promise to her father after he defeated me I battle. I was to protect those of the Hellsing blood who lead this organization. I do not feel the same type of love for her that I have for you." Said Alucard, sensing his fledgling's doubt.

Seras was overjoyed to hear this; she felt a great amount of peace and contentment here with her master.

She turned around and placed her back to his chest once again, he nuzzled his nose in her hair before allowing his hands to snake their way around her waist. He pulled her closer to her, and soon she had fallen into a peaceful sleep, in the arms of the man she loved, and wouldn't have it any other way at this point.

AN: okay, this chapter was primarily an AlucardSeras, sorry for the OOCness, if there was too much for anyone. And again, I have decided on a SieghardtIntegral romance, I will not be doing a Blade or DMC crossover. R and R.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Everest and Pyro

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

**Dream Sequence**

_Screaming, gunfire, smoke, everything is clouded. The mansion is under attack; an army of FREAKS and Ghouls are attacking the Hellsing Mansion, along with some powerful fledglings, all led by one man, Vampire to be exact. _

_Every soldier has been called out to fight, but can't hold up to the vast numbers. There are bodies littering the ground, among them are the former Angel of Death Walter. Seras, Integra, Alucard, and a mere 17 year old are trying their best to fight off the other vampires, and failing. _

_ " Alucard, take our son out of here and train him. He will be the only one who can stand up to Kagan if we fail." Screamed a female Vampire over the field of battle. _

_ " NO!!!" screamed the said Son as he took out more Ghouls and Freaks, " I will not leave you here to fight them, and the only way I am going with him is if he slams me in the head and knocks me out, otherwise I'm staying here and fighting!!" _

_ But he wasn't able to argue, Alucard slammed him in the head and knocked him out, taking the young one over his shoulder he turned to the female Vampire. _

_ " I will keep him safe and train him, you have my word, Seras." Said the No-Life King as he disappeared into a dark pool. _

Out of dream sequence 

"NOOOOO!!!" screamed Sieghardt as he sat up in his CoffinBed, and slammed his head on the top. He recoiled and lied back down, then lifted the lid of the coffin and sat on the side of his bed and tried to recollect himself.

' Bad memories come back to haunt me.' Thought the young Vampire.

Sieghardt's POV

I wish sometimes I could forget that night, but I know it is what drives me to fight against Kagan. I had woken up a few hours before sunset. I knew I had a little while before we left, so I decided to use that time to practice my meditation.

" Power is useless without control." I believe someone said once. I meditate by concentrating and manifesting my powers in some way, shape, or form. I have been able to change forms and create fields, much like my father's Fluxuation techniques, but have never really found the need to use that power.

After my mediations, I noticed a packet of blood on the table, must have not noticed it when I woke up. I may have to drink from it, but it isn't like the taste of blood coming from and human, Oh No. That of a human is warm and sensuous, while this is merely cold and, in a way, dead. I hated to drink this when I was in the organization when I was younger, and I don't like it now, but if I must then I must.

I packed up my belongings and changed then walked up then exited the catacombs of Hellsing and found myself in the main room. I had to wait here for my parents to wake up so we could talk before we left tonight. We needed to know how we were going to get to Everest.

While I waited I took out a photo from my trench coat. It was a photo taken of a painting, the photo was taken when I was about 16, and the painting was painted soon after I was born.

The painting was not full body but it showed my father, standing with his usual smile and attire. It depicted my mother as well; she was seated in a chair in a blood red dress. It had shoulders much like those on my father's trench coat, with cuts on the sides from mid-thigh down. She had on a pair of long gloves that matched the dress, with my families' symbols on them. She had let her hair grow out a little bit, but it was the same strawberry blonde.

It showed my father's arm draped over her shoulder, while his other arm was at his side. In my mother's arms was a baby bundled in a red blanket.

It was I, not long after I was born.

I was so lost in my memories that I didn't notice someone had come up behind me and was looking at the picture as well.

Normal POV.

Integral had come upon Sieghardt while entering the Hall.

" When was this taken?" she asked him, his shoulders jumped a bit in surprise before answering.

" The photo was taken when I was about sixteen, but the picture was painted soon after I was born. Its pretty much all I have left of my family, from my time anyways." Began Sieghardt, " Do you know how or why I became involved with Kagan, hunting him leastways?"

" No, might I inquire why?" responded Integral

Sieghardt stood up and faced Integral before continuing, " When I was Seventeen, an army of Ghouls, FREAKS, and Fledglings attacked the Helloing Mansion. The whole attack was worse than anything that had ever happened in the past, everyone ended up giving their life in the fight, including Walter." At this Integral looked saddened somewhat, " My mother told me to go, and my father to leave with me, to train me. When I refused my father knocked me unconscious and got me to a safe place, I honestly have no memory of what happened after that. It was like a hallucination or a nightmare. All I can remember apart from that was that the vampire Kagan led the attack."

" So that is why you began to hunt him, but what happened to Alucard?" asked Integral

" Since he couldn't be killed they were able to imprison him, with Runes that were much stronger than those your father placed on him in the first place." Said Sieghardt

" But I can only do something about that when I it happens, if it happens." Said Sieghardt, gaining a smirk on his face. " But I need to discuss with you the arrangements of our transportation. What will we be doing?"

" I have managed to secure two coffins, they will be transported by plane to the Everest area. Myself and a few other soldiers will be accompanying you on this trip as well." Said Integral

" Alright, the sun is down, so I should go tell the them of how we are traveling. Thank you for your time, Sir Integral." Said Sieghardt as he phased through the floor.

Integral smiled somewhat as she left the Hall to prepare for the trip.

**Seras's room**

Seras awoke, missing a great amount of the warmth she had felt before. When she looked around her coffin she found it open, and found her master re-dressing himself.

He then took one of the two blood packs Walter had left them and drank from it.

" Seras, you need to drink." Said Alucard as he tossed her the blood pack.

She only stared at it for a few moments, before setting it on the bed saying, " I'm sorry, Ma… Alucard, but I cannot. I don't want to lose what's left of my humanity."

Alucard was about to respond when another voice flowed through the room.

" You wish to keep your humanity, somewhat at least. That is commendable Seras, it will keep you from becoming fully like him. But you will need to drink, the only way to lose all of your humanity is to drink from complete strangers, again and again, that would make you an animal, even among vampires." Said Sieghardt as he phased through the ceiling of the room, upside down, his hat and glasses not slipping from his face.

Seras did not wish to do it, but if Sieghardt was right, this was not losing her humanity. She drank the blood packet, suddenly realizing she was ravenous.

" What do you mean " like me"?" asked Alucard, in a way of feigned innocence.

" Do you have to ask?" was the response.

" Anyway, I have come to tell you to get ready. Sir Integral has secured a transport for us to Everest. She has secured to coffins traveling by plane. She and a few other soldiers will be joining as well." With that Sieghardt left the room.

" I guess I'll get ready, Alucard could you please leave while I get dressed?" asked Seras

" Why would I want to?" responded Alucard, gaining his normal sadistic grin.

**Outside Hellsing Mansion (30 minutes later)**

Integral and Sieghardt waited outside for Alucard and Seras who had just made their appearances, Alucard having a huge glowing red handprint on his face.

The sides of Integral's mouth twitched, while Sieghardt let out a few sniggers.

**Everest Mountain Range**

Alucard and Seras didn't complain about having to share a coffin, and the flight was rather uneventful.

Once they had landed they began to hike toward the entrance to the cave. Integral had gone with them, but was having a hard time seeing in the blizzard they were in, even with the goggles it was pretty hard to see.

While she was walking she felt a hand touch her shoulder, when she turned to look she saw Sieghardt offering her his glasses. She took them and tried them on, they draped over her ears a bit, but she was amazed at her range of viewing when she put them on.

" Won't you need these?" she asked Sieghardt

" No, my other senses easily make up for my lack of sight, besides, were about to reach the-" he cut himself off and looked forward, " EVERYBODY DOWN!" he yelled

The soldiers, Alucard, and Seras crouched to the ground as a shot of fire shot out at them, as if it was shot out of a flame-thrower.

Integral didn't have time to duck, and would have been hit, had it not been for Sieghardt. He pushed her out of the way and made it so they landed on their sides.

" IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" was the next thing he yelled.

When he looked he didn't see any casualties. He looked down at Integral and asked her the same question.

" Yes, now would you please let go of me?" said Integral as she broke from Sieghardt's grip.

Once some of the snow cleared they were able to see a red headed woman standing in front of them.

" I see you have come seeking the pieces of the Dagger, Sieghardt, you know I cannot allow you to do that." Said the woman

Sieghardt stood up and replied " I honestly don't give a rat's ass whether or not you will allow me to search for the dagger, Pyro, I'm going to find it, and this time break it even more, so that you can't find it again."

" So you are another one of Kagan's generals, I hope that you will be able to live up to your reputation." Said Alucard as he began to stand up while Seras had gone back a bit to check on the soldiers that were with them.

AN: Okay, any requests or suggestions you have for me will be welcome. I will try to update as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The First Piece is gained

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

. " So this is the great Vampire hunter Alucard, doesn't look like much. Oh well, a fights a fight." Said Pyro. She was wearing leather pants, and knee-high boots. Her torso had what looked like a leather tube top split in the middle. She had red hair and a pair of piercing jade green eyes.

" I could say the same about you, of course I know you aren't much of a match for me, rather than assuming you aren't." said Alucard, of course his usual smirk was in place when he said this, and the comment earned a scowl from Pyro.

Sieghardt took that opportunity to enter his mind, _"Father, do not take this one too lightly, much like you control the storm and the shadow, she has control over the flame, so tread lightly and be weary." _

Alucard was appreciative for the warning, but as usual would not show it. Before he could act next a fireball formed in Pryo's hand and shot toward Alucard, who expertly dodged it by ducking and sliding to the side.

" Interesting power you have, but it still is not match for me." Said Alucard, he then drew Jackal and opened fire on the other vampire, who opened up a shield a flame, stopping the weapon from hitting its target.

She fired back with another flamethrower type of shot, which hit its intended target, causing a great amount of burns and injuries which healed quickly. At this point he drew the Callus as well, and began to fire once again, only the shots went through her shield this time.

She was able to dodge most of them, but a few managed to graze her, but the injuries healed almost as quickly as they had been given.

" I see you are worthy of the reputation that precedes you, Pet of Hellsing, but let us see how you handle without your Master around." With that Pyro used her abilities to fire a large fireball at Integral.

However, faster than the normal eye could see, Sieghardt was in front of the target and taking the brunt of the fireball full-force. He was thrown backward over Integral and landed on his back.

" SIEGHARDT!" yelled Seras and, oddly enough, Integral, at the same time as they and a few of the soldiers rushed toward him.

As he began to rise they were able to see the damage, his wounds from the blast had begun to heal, but he as at a loss for the front parts of his vest, shirt, and hat, but otherwise there was no damage.

" I'm alright, just give me a second." He then took off his trench coat for a moment, then his vest, hat, and shirt, put back on his trench coat, connecting a pair of buckles, this entire act left his chest bare.

To say Integral was awed by his physique would be an understatement, she internally awed at his lean, pale, and muscular figure. Of course she didn't show it, I mean who would think a woman like her would ever be like (pardon the expression) giddy as a young school girl when staring at the muscular form of the opposite sex.

Back with Alucard, the No-Life King was simply livid that this enemy vampire had attacked his Master in order to emerge victorious apparently these vampires had no honor in battle.

" That was a mistake." Was all that he said as he faced Pyro, his eyes burned with flames, and the usual sadistic grin was replaced by a great scowl.

" Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" asked Pryo with venom and sarcasm dripping from every word.

" This, releasing control restraint to level five. Fluxuation Technique, power shall be released until the target is silenced, by Order of Cromwell." With that Alucard opened his arms and began to evaporate, causing the scene for Pyro to switch to a precipice near the ocean.

" I hope this isn't your greatest power, otherwise I am very disappointed-" she could not continue her sentence a bullet tore through her leaving a gaping hole in her stomach, though she did not have time to heal, as another barrage of bullets came and hit their marks on her legs, arms, and middle.

" You have dishonored this battle, and I would never use my full power for someone so weak as you. You are simply trash among Vampires, and for this I end your life." With that Alucard lowered the Callus and leveled it with Pyro's head, then fired. A flat crack went through the air and Pyro fell then changed to dust before she hit the ground.

As his power dissipated and left him back where he was before, he looked to see Sieghardt had walked up to the entrance to a cave and had begun to lift and move the rocks there.

" When we get in there, we won't be able to use our powers, it will be like the sun. We will only have our strength, sight, regeneration and speed." Said Sieghardt as he moved the last stone out of the way.

" And why is that?" asked Alucard as he stood facing Sieghardt near the cave's entrance.

" I don't remember the traps and pitfalls, but I do remember putting runes and spells here so that it would make it that much harder to get the dagger piece." Said Sieghardt, " well, shall we enter?"

**Inside the Cave**

As they reached the Dagger piece's location they entered a large cylinder like room in the cave. It had the dagger grip in an indention in a stalactite, ledges, columns, ropes, and rock formations were all around the room, seeming to lead to the piece.

" This room is amazing, but how are we going to get the dagger?" Seras asked in awe, as she was walking forward the stepped on a button of some sort and after some clicking the traps were released.

Columns with spikes began to jut from the walls of the room and began to spin. Large blades and buzz saws began to move throughout different parts as well.

Sieghardt chuckled, " This is going to be easier than I thought."

" What are you planning?" asked Integral

" Watch." Was all the reply she got as Sieghart began to climb onto one of the ledges and shimmy across it.

He was able to time it right and shimmy across just in time to avoid being his with one of the saws. He was trying to avoid being his so he could get to the dagger faster, and there was a pit of spikes at the very bottom of the room, since they had entered on sort of a bridge and were now standing on a circle at the center of it.

He then jumped toward one of the un-spiked columns and using his momentum turned with his hand and was launched onto a metal bar jutting out of the wall. He began to swing on the bar and let go, he spun between two blades that came out of the wall just as he launched off the bar, and landed on a row of ledges, each with a buzzsaw between them. He timed it just right and made it through all of them, then jumped to the side over a spiked column that was spinning on the wall, and grabbed onto a rope.

He swung next to a wall for a moment then let go and began to run across it, ending up right in front of the dagger, but with no ledge to land on. He was able to jump to the stalactite at the center with the dagger grip and jam his sword into it the formation. He used his feet to balance himself, then took the grip and threw it down to the others.

" See, as I said, it was a cake walk." But just as he said it the stalactite he was on began to fall, with him on it, " GET OUT NOW, THIS PLACE IS COMING DOWN!" he yelled.

" What about you!" yelled Seras, but Alucard put a hand on her shoulder.

" He can take care of himself, now, let's go." Said the No-Life King.

As the formation he was on began to fall Sieghardt was able to dislodge his sword, sheathe it, and jump out onto a rope. He swung on it only for a second as he was then launched back onto the bridge in a fall that would have killed any ordinary human.

He was able to make it out just as the cave collapsed and was met with the others.

" Alright, we have the first piece, now let us get back to the manor, and search for the next one." Said Integral when they had all made it out.

AN: Sorry for the long wait for the update, but with the holidays and case of writer's block I haven't done much with the story. And I also apologize for the short fight scene. I will update next time as soon as I can, and again I apologize for the long wait. Oh, and for Pyro with her firepower, I just thought it would be cool to add in a vampire who had some sort of elemental control.

1231: I reposted this part of the chapter as well as Chapter 4, nothing big, but it might help if you read chapter Four again, especially about the symbols on Sieghardt's hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Weak

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Once those of Hellsing, who had come along on the trip, had made their way back to the plane they took to their own quarters, except for one. The soldiers and Integral had different sections on the jet, it wasn't of great size, but it was enough to seat those who had come along on this journey.

Alucard and Seras made their way back to the coffins, since daylight was soon on the horizon. Once the lid was shut Seras snuggled deeper into Alucard's chest as the elder vampire put his arms around his fledgling. Each falling into a peaceful sleep, though, as was said, one of the members of passengers was not in his normal place, Sieghardt.

Integral was looking forward to gaining some time to herself after that little escapade, but she still had a few questions to Sieghardt that she had not had the chance to ask when they made their way back to the plane. She was somewhat disappointed and a little angered when she entered her cabin to find Sieghardt sitting cross-legged in one of the chairs in the compartment, still wearing what he had not lost when Pyro had attacked Integral.

Of course this did save her some time in sending for him once they had gotten back to the manor.

" Might I inquire upon as to the reasons that you are here?" asked Integral in a somewhat clipped tone.

" Didn't feel like sleeping, and I didn't think you would really notice you had company in a compartment this big." Said Sieghardt, not lifting his head from the position it was in, his chin on his chest.

Integral could practically smell the smile that now adorned his face, after all this was the same thing his father did to her. Why, she would probably never know, but it more than likely had to do with the fact the he thought of her as the same little girl he had rescued from the dungeons about 15 years ago.

They could feel the sound of the engines roaring and the forward movement of the plane beginning its accent into the air, headed back to the small island that it had come from, Britain.

Integral sat on the sofa and began and lit one of her mini-cigars, when she looked out the window she could see the first rays of the sun peering over the horizon. She could see now that she would have to ask her questions, because if Sieghardt tried to go back into the cargo bay now, he would have to do it differently, and he might just mess up and-

" You know, if you keep smoking those things then your going to end up dead way before your time." Said a voice that broke her from her thoughts.

She turned to see Sieghardt staring at her, his piercing crimson eyes staring straight into her icy-blue ones, and smirk plastered on his face, he was waiting for her to react to his statement. It was always fun to tease Integral, as his father once said, he once told him he did it because he thought of her the same little girl he saved years ago, but Sieghardt did it for another reason. In all honesty he didn't know himself why he did it, he just did, after a while when he was younger he had begun to become attracted to her, but he simply dismissed it as some teenage thing that he would get over eventually. Now he did get over the whole teenage thing, but his crush on Integral had not dissipated. In fact it had grown into infatuation, he had thrown himself into training his mind and body so that he didn't have to think about that sort of stuff until the time came, but now it was here. And, for once in his undead life, he was scared.

Scared that, in the presence of this woman, something would screw up with him, and he would pay for it dearly, one way or the next, but those were not thoughts for the moment were they. Right now he had to think of why Integral had not bugged him anymore about why he was staying in the cabin with her.

" I have yet to suffer from these things, so I see no problem in smoking them." Began Integral, " But I do have a question for you, how did you do what you did when in that cave when you got this piece?" she asked the last part holding up the grip that Sieghardt had given before the cave collapsed.

" 350 years is a long time, I had nothing to do for a good bit of it, and since I only had access to some of my power I had to compensate for it. Building my skills for tasks like that do really help pass the time, as well as making those traps, that took up about 30 years to do." Said Sieghardt.

" But you couldn't have done just training for over 300 years, so what else did you do?" asked Integral

Sieghardt chuckled for a moment before answering, " Music, that time gave me enough to learn to play different instruments, though if I practice them I don't normally do so in the presence of others. What I can play is Violin, Cello, Piano, and Base and Normal Guitar-" he was cut short at this point.

" Wait, you play the guitar?" asked Integral, in all honesty she never thought that Alucard would ever permit his son to play much other than the classical instruments, considering the sort of old fashioned clothing that he always adorned.

Sieghardt chuckled before answering, " Yes, I know it's hard to believe, and my father couldn't believe it himself when he found out. I started playing when I was 14 years old my mother had secretly gotten me one for my birthday, mostly thinking of what my father would say if he found out."

" And when did he happen to find out?" asked Integral

" After gaining some knowledge in how to play it, I began to practice with harder and more complicated songs, still trying my best to keep it a secret from him, as I said, for fear of his reaction. One day I was practicing the guitar intro to a song called " Unholy Confessions" by a Metal Rock band called Avenged Seven Fold when my father phased thorough the wall when I had begun the song. I was so into playing that I didn't even realize he was there. Once I had finished I looked up to see him there, and thought he was going to break my instrument for a moment. But his reaction was not what I expected, he simply asked 'How long I had been playing?' and 'Who had given it to me?' I told him Mother had, and that I had been playing for about a year now." Said Sieghardt, " He then proceeded to tell me I shouldn't have kept it from him, no matter what the reaction, then phased through the wall to have a chat with my mother about pretty much the same thing.

"And in all honesty, that was it. Of course it wasn't until a little later I found out about the collection of CDs he had kept secret in his room, not even my mother knew about them."

Integral was a bit shocked to hear what Sieghardt had just told her, it didn't seem like the sort of the Alucard would say if he found his son played an instrument like that.

' But, then again, you can't predict anything with him because he is impossible to figure out.' Thought Integral.

That was basically the last bit of conversation they had on the flight back, the rest was spent in a somewhat comfortable silence.

**Hellsing Manor (Hours later, Nightfall)**

Sieghardt was sitting in the chair of his room with his feet propped upon the table, wearing all but his trench coat, vest, hat, and glasses.

Alucard chose that moment to enter the room and talk to him what he had discussed with Integral. Integral had summoned him and told him of the attack on Hellsing when he had turned 17 and of what he had said during that time, about Seras and Integral.

Sieghardt looked up from his own thoughts to see his father standing there with his full attire on, and somewhat of a scowl on his face.

" I talked to My Master on what you discussed with her the other day, of the attack on Hellsing and what you told her." Began Alucard, in a cold tone, " I also heard of what you said, of how it all seems like a passing nightmare. It seems to me you blocked it from your memory, and I would like to ask why?"

" It wasn't what I chose to do, but at the time I did not have the control over all of my mind and bodies actions that I did before, and I didn't want to take it out and senselessly kill others. I did not want others to suffer for what happened to me, no matter how bad, I didn't want to do what you did when your parents sold you and your brother to the Sultan." Said Sieghardt not lifting his head.

" Yes, but at least I didn't block out what happened, I used it to get revenge, what you did was weaker than when Seras refused to drink blood."

Before Alucard could even blink, a fist slammed in with his, sending him through the ceiling of the catacombs. He phased through with Sieghardt's help, him not wanting to do any damage to the Manor. When he landed in the main room on his back, he soon found himself pinned to the floor.

Sieghardt had jumped through the same path with both swords in hand and slammed his knee down one Alucard, the put his swords in an X shape, using them to pin his head and neck by his floor.

His eyes looked like they were on fire, if one could see them now they could see sparks there, as if the flames in his eyes were of Hell itself.

When he spoke his voice boomed through the Manor, allowing all to hear.

" DO NOT PRESUME TO CALL ME WEAK AFTER WHAT I HAVE DONE AND WHO I HAVE FACED, YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE POWER I CAN CALL UPON IF NEEDED. MY POWERS ARE FAR BEYOND YOURS, SO I WOULD NOT THINK IT WISE TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN, _FATHER!!"_ the last word of that sentence he spat out with venom and malice filling every syllable.

He could feel a burning on the back of his hand and knew what it was; the symbols were beginning to glow with a swirling blood red and black.

He simply had to get out of there, or there would be some bad consequences.

Standing up and withdrawing his blades he began to walk toward the door, until he was stopped by the voice of Integral.

" SIEGHARDT!!" yelled Integral, " Where do you believe you are going after that performance?"

Sieghardt merely turned and gave her a glare that made the room temperature seem to drop at least 50 degrees.

" I do not have to answer to you, Hellsing, I am not under yours or anyone's command other than my own." Said Sieghardt with a voice to match his glare.

His next action was simply to phase through the entrance and begin to walk; he called upon his familiar form and became a Hellhound. Six eyes, large silver collar, of a giant form, with bulging muscles showing as he ran, he had to get away from there now, or he could break through the locks, and cause a bloodbath.

AN: Sorry if this chapter was kind of weird, but this one and the next are looks into Sieghardt and his past somewhat before continuing on with the story, R And R, and I will get the next chapter us as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sieghardt's Life and Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

AN: For anyone wondering why Seras is calling Alucard by his name instead of Master, it just seems to fit better since they had admitted their feelings for each other, that he would allow her to call him by his name rather than just Master.

Seras had only come up in time to see Sieghardt pull his swords up from his father's neck and withdraw them, before dropping them so that they landed piercing the floor and standing straight up. She had seen him glaring at Integral and telling her that he wasn't going to be ordered by her or anyone else. And finally she had seen him walk through the door to the Manor, and that was it.

She had heard him yelling at Alucard and came to see what was happening, this was and yet was not what she was expecting. She had expected what happened with Alucard, but she did not expect to see what he said to Integral, and actually walking away from it.

She walked over to Alucard to see him beginning to stand, he ceased to have a scowl on his face, but his usual grin.

" Alucard, what was that?" questioned Seras as she stood beside him looking at the door.

" Integral had told me of the attack on Hellsing when he was 17, and how I took him to be trained. He said it seemed like a nightmare, and to me it seemed that he blocked the incident out of his mind rather than use the rage to call on his powers and go after Kagan. I called him weak for it and this happened, but I was wrong. Could you not sense his power, Seras?" asked Alucard.

Seras nodded. She did feel his power, and it seemed to go beyond her Master's. But the question was: How far beyond did it go?

" Seras, why don't you go look for him?" asked Alucard, " Right now I don't think he would listen to me."

" Alright, I think I know where he is." Said Seras as she too exited the Manor.

Alucard looked up to see his Master with a stoic expression on her face, but he could tell on the inside she was fuming.

" Alucard, why did you send Seras after him, instead of going yourself?" asked Integral, evenly, but at the same time straining to keep that even tone.

" She will be able to calm him, and I don't believe he would listen to me after what has happened." With that Alucard sank through the floor and back into the catacombs, but not before mumbling something as he sat in his chair.

" He's as defiant as his mother."

Roof on the docks 

On one of Pier roofs sat a great black dog, but not just an ordinary one, this one had six crimson colored eyes, though four of them were closed.

Sieghardt sat on there simply listening to the ocean in the Moonlight, drifting back into his own thoughts and gaining back control over his emotions.

Simply sitting there he could sense another presence interrupt his musings, but allowed it to pass, it was Seras.

He knew that she would probably find him here, this was his place to simply calm down and think, and it had been Seras's as well. She came here to think as well, which is how he found this place.

She saw him sitting in his Familiar form on the edge of the roof and knew what he was doing, calming down as he listened to the ocean waves lapping against the sand in the small gaps between to docks.

The docks were fairly large with a great view of the ocean as well as some of the lights in Britain. The whole area seemed to calm her whenever she needed it.

" I guessed I might find you here, so, care to tell me what happened?" asked the female Vampire as she took a seat next to the great black dog.

_" My father called me weak, and I lost it, but the problem was that I lost control of my anger and subconsciously began to call upon my powers." _Sieghardt began, answering her in her mind, _" If I had called on enough power the I would have broken through the seals."_

Seras was somewhat baffled at this, he had the power to break through the seals on his powers, but he refused to do so?

_" If I were to gather enough energy to release my powers then I would cause a massive bloodbath. The energy I built up would have to be released, and it would probably cause mass destruction for everyone within a great area." _Said Sieghardt answering her unspoken question. _" It happened before, when I fought Kagan over the La Magra Dagger. It destroyed the entire cave and killed everyone in the surrounding area. The locks did come back into effect once I had emerged from the Time Portal. But the greatest problem is that I could barely control it then, and I haven't dealt with that power since."_

" But, you have been training for 350 years, why wouldn't you be able to control your powers after that long?" asked Seras, when she turned she could see Sieghardt had regained his human appearance and was sitting with one leg dangling over the side of the roof, and the other on the roof with the knee facing up.

" I trained without calling upon those powers because I couldn't, so I have never figured out if I could control them or not. And with training with my powers constricted I don't know how much my maximum power has become, but I know it is greater than my father's. He has had the luxury of being able to draw upon his full power when needed almost all of his life, but I have not." Said Sieghardt.

" So that was why you seemed more powerful than Alucard." Said Seras as she continued to stare over the ocean.

" Yes, but that isn't the only reason, I know I would be more powerful than my father. Why? Because of you Mother." This time Seras looked over at him, eyes nearly bulging out of her head, but Sieghardt still continued to look at her evenly, " You have a great amount of untapped power Seras, where do you think I learned to use my own power and put it into my weapons? You were the one who taught me to do that, and I have only gotten stronger at it."

" What…"was all Seras could say, she had completely lost her voice.

" You believe you are weak, but you are not, if you would see that then you tap into that power and unlock." Said Sieghardt.

Seras could not believe what she had just heard, for one she never expected to be told she had this great and untapped power in her, and two, she had just been called Mother. She simply had lost the ability to talk

" Father has seen it, and that is why he turned you. He knew that you could be powerful, given the right opportunity. And believe me you are, you just have to see it." Began Sieghardt, " I have to go back and apologize to Integral, right now I think you should talk to father about what I have told you."

He simply stood up, and began to walk away but not before saying, " Thank you for listening, Mother."

With that, he became a wolf this time, bounding over the buildings back to the Manor, leaving Seras there for only a few moments before she decided to head back as well, she and Alucard had some things to discuss.

Manor 

**With Seras and Alucard.**

Seras entered into the catacombs looking for Alucard, whom she found sitting in his usual chair with a wine glass in the table next to it, though not filled with wine.

" Where did you find him Seras?" asked Alucard as she entered.

" That I can't tell you, it's a private place, and I would rather you not look into my memories to find out." Said Seras.

" But I would like to ask you something, Alucard, while I was talking with Sieghardt he told me why you turned me, and I wanted to make sure what he said was true."

" Did he tell you that it was because I sensed how much power you could have given the right opportunity?" aksed Alucard in an amused voice, Seras nodded thinking he was going to reprimand her for thinking of such things.

" It isn't true then, is it?" asked Seras, sadness and despair seemed to radiate off of her.

" No it isn't" began Alucard, his next step was to walk up to Seras and lift her face up to look at him, still wearing his normal grin, " Well, the whole truth anyways. That was one reason I turned you, but there was something else. An attraction, if you will, I knew you could gain power, and I believed also that you would make a wonderful Bride."

At this point Seras's eyes bulged out as she continued to stare at her Master.

" It seems I was right." Was the last thing that he said before swooping down and capturing her lips with his own.

Seras couldn't believe what was happening, this night she learned of an untapped power, and that was one of the reason's Alucard had turned her, but also because he believed she would be made his "Bride".

Alucard then took her into his own room, and lied down in his own coffin. His room was as big as Seras's but with crimson red painted on the coffin and different weapons hung on the walls, Medieval mostly.

There he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to fall into a peaceful sleep as the first rays of the sun peered over the horizon, thought neither of them were aware of it being where they were and fast asleep.

Nor did they know of the events that went on with Sieghardt and Integral.

Manor Sieghardt and Integral 

Sieghardt arrived at the Manor a little before Seras, but had a different objective in mind. He had to go and apologize to Integral for what he had said to her, and pick up his swords on the way back down to his room.

He knocked on her office door, but heard nothing. He then chose to use his senses to find her. He could smell her lavender scent coming from the balcony that was connected to her room.

He did not knock, but phased through the wall of her room and then began to walk on the steps to her balcony.

Her room was amazing, a four-poster bed in the center with large dresser on the facing the foot of it. The dresser took up a good portion of the wall and had a mirror built into part of it with many drawers coming out of the sides on the bottom part of it with a chair in the middle.

Her bathroom faced the opposite end of her balcony, it was simple, just a tub, sink, and toilet. Nothing fancy, of course Integral wasn't the type of woman to indulge too much in the greater luxuries in life like most women in her position of power.

She heard his boots going up the steps and turned to see him standing there, and had to restrain herself from taking out her gun filled with Silver bullets and put a few right in his head for disrespecting her earlier.

" Might I ask what you are doing on my balcony without asking my permission?" asked Integral anger lacing most of her words.

" I came to apologize Lady Hellsing." Said Sieghardt as he began to bow low.

This she had not expected, I mean, the son of Alucard apologizing to the descendent of an enemy.

" I am apologizing to you, though you may be a descendent of my father's enemy, he was not mine." What he did next caught her completely off guard he kneeled before her, head down and all.

This was something she had truly not expected, but she had to keep her composure.

" What I said earlier was brought on by anger that should not have been directed at you, I was brash and hot-headed. And for that I ask your forgiveness. I am not asking from a superior though, nor a human, I am asking this from the descendent of an honorable man, and genius. I am asking this from someone whom I consider an equal."

At this point Integral didn't know whether to simply faint, or bend down and kiss him for showing her this much respect to her even though his actions earlier were much different. She managed to keep her composure as she spoke though, " I will give you my forgiveness, this time, but the next time it happens you will be punished severely, whether you serve Hellsing or not."

" I thank you, Integral." Said Sieghardt as he began to stand again. Integral had turned back to her stargazing as he spoke once again, " I will begin again with the Shard tonight, but there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you."

Integral turned around just in time to receive a peck on the lips from Sieghardt, and before she could even retaliate he had phased through the balcony floor and back into the catacombs.

AN: Hope this was a good chapter, R and R, and I'll try to update soon, and the kiss Sieghardt stole from Integral will be explained next chapter, though no into great detail. Sorry for the OOCness if there was any.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Birthplace of the Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

(Sieghardt's POV)

'What the fuck was I thinking' and 'I can't believe I just did that' were the thoughts that continued to occupy my mind as I sank into the shadows and found myself back in my own room within the catacombs.

I know I have more control than this, so what part of me made me give into the temptation of kissing Integral? I have wanted to for a rather long time, but I have always been able to keep my actions under control. This was something brought on by pure impulse, and I am not usually the type for impulsiveness, anymore leastways.

Yeah, I'll admit I was very impulsive when I was younger, but that was before living through over 3 centuries. But the action brought on just a few moments ago was something I would have expected from my 15 year old self.

I will admit I did like it, but I don't believe that the feeling is totally mutual. All right, that's enough of those thoughts; right now I need to get a shower, some sleep, and to see if I can find the next Dagger piece.

This way of thinking is exactly what I have been afraid of, so I need to do something to get my mind off of it. That reminds me, I need to see Walter before I do anything else.

(End Sieghardt's POV)

These were the young Nosferatu's thoughts as he once again exited his room in search of the Hellsing Family Retainer.

(Hours later, Moments before Night)

Once Sieghardt had woken up he dressed and took out the dagger shard from its hiding place. He placed it on the table in his room and began to spin it, what he saw shocked him beyond reason, yet excited him at the same time.

He exited his room through the door since the sun was up, and made his way back to the upper levels of the Manor to tell Integral what he had seen.

(Integral's Office)

Integral hadn't really been herself throughout the entire day, that kiss had not left her mind at all since it had happened.

She did have paper work and other things to sign, but she hadn't been able to truly concentrate on them, she kept coming back to the kiss.

Sure it was just a mere momentary brushing of the lips, but it had felt quite nice. This was the part that had her very confused.

When she thought about it she realized that then, for that brief second, she had felt piece and contempt. For that moment she had felt true happiness, and that was what scared her.

The question that kept buzzing through her head was this; " Could I be falling in love with him, a vampire, a creature my family has been sworn to kill, and the son of my own servant?"

She also thought of what the other Knights of the Round Table would say, not that she really cared, but it was also a case of what they would do. This could be like the events of the Incognito incident all over again, only this time it could end up with a much more disastrous effect.

Once the last rays of the sun went behind the horizon Alucard entered through the shadows with Seras wrapped in his trench coat. Alucard had sensed his Master's dishevelment and searched her mind for the answers, surprised yet not surprised to find what the answers were.

Sieghardt entered through the door with the Shard in his hand. He could feel the stare his father had him under and the one that Integral had him under, but decided not to show anything.

" I have the location of the next piece, it is somewhere very interesting." Was all he said as he strode over to the desk and then began to spin the Shard.

Once again they were whisked away into another country, but this location was different. This was a much more dark and dreary country with forests and mountains everywhere.

Once they stopped they saw a castle, though not just any ordinary castle. This one was on the edge of a precipice, one fall could kill any normal man, and it had a look and foreboding and darkness to it. It was huge and old, with a great door as the entrance.

" I never put traps in this place, I distinctly remember that, because of one thing. No one, neither Vampire nor Human, would ever go unto this place, for it is the place of the birth of the monster that graces our presence now. This is the one and only Castle Dracula." Sieghardt spoke the Dracula part with a great amount of accent.

" So, you put this piece of the Dagger in my old castle in Romania, in Transylvania. But when did you do it?" asked Alucard once they were back in Integral's office.

" When you were held prisoner by Integral's father, soon after that I got into the castle and hid the Dagger Piece somewhere. But, as usual, I forgot where." Said Sieghardt

" And just how, may I ask, did you forget when that probably happened not much more than 20 years ago?" asked Integral from behind her desk, she had to act normal, she couldn't show that what had happened meant anything.  
Sieghardt didn't respond with words. He merely extended his index finger and thumb, then put his finger onto the temple of his head, and pushed down his thumb. What he showed was simple, a gun.

" I used normal ammunition so I wouldn't have any disastrous side-affects." Said Sieghardt, " I didn't have the location in my long-term memory yet so when I hid the pieces to the La Magra Dagger I shot myself in the head at the right point, basically blowing away any memory I had of the locations. It hurt like hell, but it did the job, and I was able to regenerate."

" Interesting way to forget something." Said Seras

" I'll have Walter make the necessary preparations for our leave." Said Integral, " I believe that we should take a plane into Germany but ride the train the rest of the way into Transylvania."

"All right, but what will we be riding once we get closer to the castle?" asked Seras

" Carriages" was her only answer, this given by Alucard of course.

**(Romania)**

They left on plane for Germany and taken a train the rest of the way into Transylvania. Once there they were met with the Sun. They and the small band of soldiers that came with them stayed at a hotel not too far from their destination.

The hotel was very small and old-fashioned, and the people there kept giving them weird looks. Some even crossed themselves when Seras, Alucard, and Sieghardt passed, seeming to sense the darkness and evil that radiated off of them, like waves of blood and black. With everyone's attitude it was amazing that they were able to get their rooms.

Once the sun had begun to set, they were off again.

At about 6:00 three carriages and a great black Mare awaited them on the front "parking lot" of the old hotel. The Hellsing agents were in one, Alucard and Seras the next, and Integral in the final one.

Sieghardt was the one who was going to ride on the ebony Mare that had been left there.

" Sieghardt, aren't you going with Integral?" asked Seras, she of course, knew nothing of the interaction between the two the other night.

" Nope, never liked riding in one of those things, don't know why." Said Sieghardt as he mounted the horse.

The drivers whipped at the reigns on their horses and started, Sieghardt merely kicked his lightly in the side.

The closer they came to the castle, the more the vampires could sense the presence of another, one of Kagan's. It wasn't close enough to be said at the castle but everyone was warned of it, Integral through Alucard, and the soldiers through the radio Seras had on her.

Sieghardt kicked the horse a bit harder in the side causing it to speed up a good bit. The horse began to move at a breakneck speed since the rider hoped to get to the castle before the others did.

**(Castle Dracula)**

Once Sieghardt arrived he immediately concentrated on the presence of the servant of Kagan, from his perspective they had not arrived as of yet. Not knowing how wrong he was.

Once the rest had arrived they stood at the grand entrance to the castle; a great and giant wooden door with equally large locks on the other end, and since the sun had yet to set they could not use their shadow powers.

However, they were able to use their strength to push the door open, finding that the locks unlocked.

" Everyone, on your guard. There is someone else here." Was all that was said before they entered the dreary Castle Dracula.

AN: Okay, I know this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger, and the fight scene I prepared between Seras and the person in the castle I didn't want to cut short, so I put it here.

R and R, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Shadow

Disclaimer: I Don't own Hellsing

Everyone could sense the presence of another somewhere in the old castle, it radiated from everywhere. Even the human soldiers sensed something, but merely an evil that seemed to radiate off of everything in a red and black feeling. But there was no source to it, as if it were spread throughout the castle.

" I suggest we split up, we'll be able to make it easier to find the piece." Said Sieghardt, "and what we are looking for should be the blade of the dagger."

Where they divided it were pairs of two. Alucard and Seras, Jones and Ryder, Jackson and Krick, and Sieghardt and Integral.

Alucard and Seras 

"Alucard, we've searched most of the upper floors, don't you think we should go back down there?" asked Seras following Alucard with her Harocen Cannon being strapped to her shoulder, the height of the ceiling allowing her to pass through the halls without her weapon being scratched by the ceiling.

"There is one more room that we have left to check." Said Alucard, thought it wasn't in his normal tone, but in a more anger and malice filled one.

This caused Seras to wonder what had gotten him so angry, she didn't have to wait long to find her answer once they reached their destination.

This room was old and much like a ladies dressing room. It had a grand table in the center, couches of different sizes strewn about, as well as dressers and chests. A lot of these were filled with cobwebbed bottles of still fragrant smelling perfume, plus other things any woman would need. There was also b-webbed and ag a cave like entrance on the wall which led to a great circular bed in the next room.

Seras realized that this was the room that belonged to her Master's former brides, the three Sisters that cut him from their "fun" after he had given them the gift of immortality.

'This room probably brings back a bunch of anger inducing memories to him, personally I'm not surprised.' Thought Seras as she began to search the room.

After searching the entire room and coming up empty-handed, Alucard chose this time to reassure Seras that she need not be worried about him all the time. It would be a costly mistake, whether she loved him or not.

" You need not be concerned with me, Seras. What those whores did is in the past, and there is nothing you or I can do about it now." Said Alucard, he was blocking the door so Seras could get through.

Seras, for some reason, felt like she was being reprimanded for something.

"I am sorry Master, it's just that this reminds me of what you went through before and after you became a vampire, but I would like you to know that I shall always be by your side." Said Seras, lowering her head.

Suddenly she felt Alucard's presence gone from the room, and a voice from the shadows began to echo throughout it.

" Aww… what a mushy moment." Said the voice, " it's just too bad you won't be alive to feel that feeling again.

Sieghardt and Integral 

Sieghardt and Integral had been searching a different wing in the castle, and had managed to find the room that belonged to Count Dracula himself, once.

" This is his old room." Began Sieghardt, " hmm, if the legends are true then…"

They ended up finding a secret passage marked by a hidden door. They walked down the winding staircase of the passage, their trench coats flowing behind them.

Once they had reached the end of that passage they found the ruins of an old Cathedral. It was very old and covered with dust and all sorts of mosses on the stone walls.

Sieghardt turned and noticed where the blade of the dagger was sticking out, on the ruins of an old cross.

" This is the Cathedral that my father protected as Vlad Tepes, the one protected by the Order of the Dragon. And the place where he stabbed his sword into the old cross when he found his wife had committed suicide." Said Sieghardt as he walked over to the cross and pulled the piece out of it.

He then handed it to Integral, who placed it in her trench coat.

" Alright, let's get everyone else and get out of here." Said Sieghardt as they made their way back through passage.

During this time Integral had decided to bring up he discussion on what Sieghardt had done earlier. The kiss had not left her, it still plagued her mind, and she wanted to confront him about it now.

" Sieghardt" she began, " I want to ask you something. Why did you kiss me?"

Sieghardt had been suspecting she would ask this. He knew her boldness, and knew that she would cut straight to the point rather than beat around the bush for about twenty minutes.

" If you wish to know, then to sum it up, I wanted to." Said Sieghardt as he stood in the center of the room.

The nearly set sun shined off of Integral's hair and accented her tan skin and ice blue eyes. In Sieghardt's eyes, he had never seen anything more beautiful than at this moment.

In all his life he never thought he would fall for a human, he thought it was just a simple infatuation. But now, it had grown from that into full-blown love. He knew that it was a love that could never be, she was a human and he was a creature of the night. She was also the descendant of his father's enemy, what would happen if he found out about that.

" Is that the entirety of the reason?" asked Integral, a very small hint of sadness in her voice.

" No, not entirely. The other reason is that-" whatever he was about to say went unfinished as the sun finally set. Sieghardt was able to sense the presence of a great shadow power, one that surpassed even his father.

" I'm sorry, we will have to continue this later. Our enemies have found us." Said Sieghardt.

Suddenly Integral found that she was being held by Sieghardt bridal style, and passing through the shadows back to the location of Alucard.

Once they arrived Sieghardt let down Integral to take a look at his father, who was currently slouched sitting down on the opposite wall of a door.

Once Alucard was awake he told them that he was thrown out of the room by some great force less than a few moments ago.

Sieghardt put his hand up to the door and used his abilities to try and pass through, only to find that he could not.

" Shadow" he began, " Another one of Kagan's Generals. Her powers are the shadows, she has greater control over them than you do, Father, along with the ability to create powerful rune-barriers, which is what probably threw you out.

**(Seras)**

" Who are you?" asked Seras.

" My name is Shadow." Responded the voice.

Seras looked behind her to see the girl materialize from the darkness. She had on a pair of knee-high black boots, with what looked to be a one-piece bikini top, but leather and with a hole in the middle exposing her stomach.

Her eyes were black as well as her hair, which seemed to flow without the assistance of the air or wind.

" What do you want?" asked Seras as she readied her Harocen cannon and pointed it right at Shadow.

" Simple: I have come to kill you." Was the last thing she heard before the entire room was engulfed in darkness.

Even with her great vision Seras couldn't make anything out. Neither could she use her sense of smell or hearing either, the whole world had gone like black.

Suddenly she was struck from the side and slammed against something hard. She dropped her Cannon when she was hit. Once she was up she was assaulted with a volley of blows, some of which she was able to block with luck, while others did her devastating damage.

" Did I forget to mention that your senses are useless here? Silly me. Must have slipped my mind. Now, it's time for you to die."

Seras felt something stab into her stomach, then into her shoulders and even into her heart. At this point, she lost consciousness.

**(Unknown)**

Seras woke to find herself in a great field, lush grass and forests everywhere, but wasn't she just in a castle and fighting someone who had just stabbed her through the heart.

" Yes, you were." She turned at this voice to find…herself.

There was another version of Seras standing there, this one in a flowing red dress, her fangs longer, as well as the Hellsing binding symbols on the backs of her hands.

" Who are you?" asked Seras nervously.

" I am you, Seras, your Vampiric side." Said the other Seras.

" But, what are you here for, and what do you want with me?" asked the original Seras.

" I am here to ask that you accept me, and allow me to be freed. I have been imprisoned in the depths of your mind ever since Alucard turned you, I want to be released so that we can fight this new enemy." Was her answer.

" NO!" screamed Seras, " I won't release you, I don't want to become a Monster like Alucard."

" That he may be, but we both love him none the less, don't we?" asked her Vampiric side, " Do you believe that you would truly become like him were you to let me free. Do you believe he would be able to live with himself if you were to die, would Sieghardt be born as well. Do you remember what he said to you about having such untapped power, well it's time to come to terms with me and unlock that power that you have."

" I still don't want to lose my humanity." Said Seras

" There you go being weak again." Began her Vampiric side, " Do you really believe that would happen were you to give in and embrace my side of yourself? You have to accept that you are no longer human, but that doesn't mean you have to lose all of your humanity by embracing me."

Seras could only stare as her mind processed this new information. She had to accept no longer being human, that was true. But she didn't have to accept losing her humanity, if she had to she would fight to keep it.

" Alright, I'll do it."

She looked up to see her vampiric side walk up to her and place its hand's on her shoulders. The next thing Seras knew this side of her had seemed to be sucked into her. She was now fully merged.

**(Back outside of Seras's Mind)**

Seras awoke to find an entirely new world to the one she had left behind. It still had the same physical form to it, but now everything was enhanced 100 fold, as well as having her wounds fully heal in a matter of seconds.

She could hear, see, smell, and even feel everything, even through the cloud of black that had been placed over her.

Now, it was time to fight back.

She could see Shadow fully now, and that she had used the shadows to create blades on her hands, Seras could see her blood on them.

" But, how? That should have killed you?" asked a dumbfounded, and actually quite scared Shadow.

" What's the matter Shadow? A few moments ago you were boasting about killing me, now that were on an even playing field, you're scared? You people truly have no honor." Seras's voice had changed, not in pitch or octave, but the fact that it now held no fear, or confusion either. No real physical changes had been made, that the naked eye could see, but there were changes inside of her.

Seras extend her claws and charged at Shadow, slashing at her with amazing speed and agility. Shadow managed only to block a few of them, the rest hit her dead on leaving horrible gashes in her sickly pale skin.

Suddenly Shadow sank into the floor becoming a shadow herself. She began to try to attack Seras with quick slashed as she came out from the shadows on the ground, but Seras could sense where she was and was able to dodge the attacks. The only problem was the fact that the battle would never be finished anytime soon if this kept up.

Seras spotted her Harocen Cannon on the ground and decided to try something out. She had remembered what Sieghardt had said, about her teaching him how to put his energy into his weapons.

' Concentrate your energy, then concentrate on putting that energy into your weapon.' She could hear a voice in her head telling her that.

Once she had picked up her gun she did what the voice had told her. She could feel the energy flowing through her, and could feel it then seeming to go from her and come into her Harocen Cannon.

The cannon changed its form, it gained what looked like fish fin curve blades on the end of the barrel and became fully black with a red Hugh coming off of it in waves. It now had some very archaic symbols on the sides and down the barrel, seeming to form long vines of thorns.

The power she felt coming off of it was amazing, and it was time to use it. She now sensed Shadow stopping for a moment, and knew it was time to fire.

Shadow couldn't comprehend the power that had just been unleashed on her.

When Seras fired a great boom filled the area, and as the bullet came barreling down its path toward Shadow she could see her death.

It hit her causing her body to explode sending blood everywhere, even on Seras. But the bullet still continued to go, right toward the door where Alucard, Sieghardt, and Integral were in.

Once Alucard heard the shot he dove out of the way, not having time to go through the floor. Sieghardt dove and pushed Integral onto the ground with him, using his body as a shield for her against that shot as well as the debris that followed.

When they looked up to see Seras walking out of the destroyed wall, the only word that was said was by Alucard.

" Nicely done, Seras Victoria."

A/N: Okay, I am sorry I had to cut short on the last one, but if I hadn't then I would have had to make a cliffhanger right before the fight between Seras and Shadow.

Tell me what you think of this chapter. And I'll write again as soon as I can.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Do you love her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Sieghardt had let Integral back up once the last of the debris had fallen, and came face to face with a new Seras. He could sense the power radiating off of her. He knew what had happened for her to unlock that power, he knew just like Alucard did. She had accepted her Vampiric side and had gained a great boost in her power.

Alucard couldn't help the great cheshire grin that came upon his lips when he saw Seras exit the room that she had just destroyed Shadow in. He also noticed how beautiful she looked in red, that red being someone else's blood. She had never looked better to him than she did now; he knew he had to have her soon. But now was really not the time nor the place, he would have to wait until they made it back to the Hellsing Mansion; there was where he would take her and make her his Bride, once and for all.

" Well done, Seras." Said Alucard as she walked out from the rubble, " I am very glad that you have accepted what you are, as well as realizing your own strength, rather than thinking you are weak, or human for the rest of your Un-life."

" Thank you, Master." Said Seras, she still felt that she had been reprimanded earlier, so she felt that if she was being punished she should call Alucard by the term she referred to him as before. This did not go unnoticed by the elder vampire as he searched her thoughts for the reasons that she would call him something different than what she had been calling him.

Before they could continue the conversation further the soldiers that had accompanied them had made their way into the hall they were in after hearing the deafening explosion, and, apart from the Master and Fledgling talking, they also saw Sieghardt, who had helped Integral up, still had his hand occupied with hers.

They pulled away with Integral actually blushing, but Sieghardt still keeping his calm composure.

' Honestly' thought the Hellsing, ' does nothing like this ever get to him?'

They left Castle Dracula soon after the soldiers had a brief description of what had happened, soon arriving at the train station.

Train 

They had taken to the same rooms on the train as before: Integral and Seras in one, the soldiers paired in another, and Alucard and Sieghardt in the final one.

Alucard had sensed the tension between Integral and Sieghardt, and knew that since no-one else was there that this was the time to bring it up and see why he had been acting so strange around her, though he already knew a good bit of the reason.

Sieghardt was sitting in one of the leather couches of the train (Old English sort of train) while Alucard sat across him. The compartment itself had the red leather couches, with thick curtains on the window that could be opened with a great pull string from above one of the couches. Beads of brass were on the arms of the couches, along with golden lace on the bottom of the couch cushions.

" I've noticed your behavior around my Master lately, and I would like to ask you something." Began Alucard, " Why did you kiss her?"

Sieghardt chuckled at this; he knew that his father thought of her as a daughter. Which did constitute his need to protect her a good bit of the time, not including his bond to Hellsing. He knew that when he sensed her confusion when he had kissed her then he would search her mind for the answer. Basically, he knew his father would find out very soon.

" Do you have to ask such an obvious question?" Sieghardt said, answering with his own question.

" I guess your right, but is it true what I have seen in your memories from before, do you love my Master? Not as a mother or sister, but as a lover, a bride, or a mate."

Sieghardt sighted and lied back down on the couch, his head touching the armrest.

" To answer truthfully. Yes, I do. And as you said, not as like a sister or mother figure, but as something more, as someone I would want to spend the rest of my existence with." Was his answer, " But I have two fears on that matter. One is that the love I have for her would somehow mess with me so badly that I would end up paying for it dearly."

" And the second?" asked Alucard, utterly and totally serious.

" You." Began Sieghardt. " Your opinion that your son would wish to mate with your Master, the idea of having Dhampir grandchildren, of bonding with Hellsing on a level that you could, or would, ever reach, and, inadvertently becoming your Master as well."

The laughter that suddenly rang out through the train room was enough to make Sieghardt jump about 5-feet into the air and slam right through the roof of the train compartment.

" If that is something you are worried about then there is no need for it" began Alucard once his wild laughter had died down enough for him to speak, " I do believe you would be a good mate for Integral, I have sensed and seen your strength, I know you would be able to protect her with all you are. You already have my approval in being her Mate, but I would like to ask something. What do you mean by " Dhampir grandchildren?" asked Alucard

" I am going to give her the choice of staying human or becoming a vampire. As you did with Mother, the choice is her own. I will not force her into that, nor will I love her less for it. She is a strong, independent woman, but at the same time can

still be a beautiful flower. In some senses in comparison, she would be an amazing Nosferatu." Said Sieghardt.

Alucard had to admire his son's intuition, intelligence, and acceptance.

" One last question, how long have you been in love with her?"

" It actually started with what I believed was a teenage crush, but grew into what I thought was infatuation. I was able to get my mind off of her for a while, but now I know that that little crush has grown into a full blown love."

Women's Cabin 

Seras had been worrying Integral since she had seen her in the office the other day.

" Lady Hellsing, I've noticed something has been bothering you for a while, might I ask what it is?" asked Seras

Now, normally Integral would have said that it was nothing, and that would have been the end of it, but at this moment, normality was a rare thing.

When she answered with her own question, it practically floored Seras.

" Victoria, how do you feel when you're in love?"

Now Seras had expected a good number of responses, but this one just came out of left field, and simply slammed her right into the floor of the compartment. (metaphorically; not literally like in most humor fics)

" Victoria, I asked you a question?" said the slightly annoyed platinum blonde; Seras had simply been staring at her for a few moments, mouth agape.

" Well, it's pretty hard to say. What I feel when I'm around a Master is a longing to be with him, in ways that delve deeper than simple lust. It feels like I don't want to be away from him even for a moment. And I also have the urge to do anything he would ask of me." Said Seras.

She couldn't believe couldn't believe what Seras had just said, those were Integrals almost exact feelings toward Sieghardt. But could it be love? I mean it could go further than lust or infatuation, but love?

"Anyways, why do you ask Sir Integral?" questioned Seras

" Seras, I am going to ask you never to repeat what I am about to tell you, I want your solemn word of silence on your honor." Said Integral, pausing only long enough to see Seras nod, " I think that I have fallen in love with Sieghardt."

Seras mind seemed to shut down from the shock, only coming back on in high gear to process the information she had just been given.

The strong, sometimes cold, and great leader of the Hellsing organization had just fallen in love with a vampire the son of Dracula, and HER son no less.

This was something that truly came as the greatest shock to Victoria; basically if her heart still beat then it would have simply stopped right then and there.

"What?" asked Seras in a very small and somewhat disbelieving voice.

" I will not repeat myself on the matter Seras." Said Integral

" So, when did you start to fall in love with him?" asked Seras, still having her voiced laced with surprise and a small amount of disbelief.

" Honestly, I don't know." Began Integral, opening up fully to the female vampire, and at this point, thinking of her as a sister for the first time.

" He saved my life twice, and treated me with respect that I never would have imagined from him, considering his father." She could see confusion on Seras's face and decided to explain, " Do you remember the night you felt his full power, and the night he insulted me?" Seras nodded, also noting the sadness of her voice on the last part of what she said.

" That same night he came before me to apologize, and ended up kneeling before me. He said that he considered me an equal rather than a human or an enemy. And on that same night he kissed me, nothing very passionate or romantic, but it still felt very good. I think that's when I really started to fall for him, and I think I've fallen hard." Finished Integral.

Seras and Integral continued to talk to one another about how she felt about Sieghardt, and they both came to a very strong conclusion.

Integral Wingates Hellsing had fallen in love with the son of Alucard: Sieghardt.

Manor 

The plane ride back was very much like the first, only Sieghardt decided to sleep in his own coffin rather than bother Integral.

Once they had gotten back to the mansion everyone began to settle in, night began show itself on the horizon. It did take them about a day to get back.

The resident vampires had taken to their coffins, though the eldest had something to discuss with his Master.

He managed to catch her working in her office, over the usual paperwork.

" Alucard, might I ask what you want at the moment?" said Integral not looking up from her paper work.

" Master, I would like to ask for a night of limited restriction." Said Alucard, as if this was a normal topic of talk. Integral looked up from her desk and at Alucard like he had grown a second head, which he probably could do if he willed it.

" Why do you believe I will grant you this request, bringing in your past with matters of these." Asked the Hellsing

" I simply request if for this night, and, be it however hard to believe, I have no destructive purposes in mind for this night." Said Alucard with the utmost seriousness.

" All right, for tonight, you may have your limited release. Now, is there anything else?" said Integral.

" No, that will be all my Master." Said Alucard as he phased through the floor and into Seras's room.

Seras's Room 

**(There will be some lime content, but not a lemon, I am not going to write a lemon in this story. Sorry for all of those who expected one, but the R rating is only for violence and people who are extremists with the rating system.)**

Seras was lying down in her coffin, wondering where her Master could be. She didn't have long to wait as he phased through the ceiling of her room with his normal psychopathic grin on his face.

She sat up to stare at her Master, who simply walked forward and placed his hat, tie, glasses, and trench coat on the chair and table in her room, leaving only his gray suit, shirt, and boots.

" Seras, I want to ask you again to drink my blood." Said Alucard

Seras couldn't believe what she was hearing, he said he loved her, he comforted her in difficult times, and now he was trying to get rid of her. This thought caused Seras to snap right there.

" You son of a bitch. First you say you love me and now your trying to get rid of me!" she yelled.

Alucard was surprised at her boldness and her reluctance to jump at the offer, though it was different from the first time he had offered it to her.

" You want to break our bond and leave me on my own what about-" this question was cut short as Alucard placed a hand over his fledgling and began to explain his reasoning.

" If that is what you are afraid of, then there is no need for it."

Suddenly he became the shadows themselves and wrapped himself around Seras, causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

" Master, what are you doing!" she yelled.

His disembodied voice came out from the shadows.

" Showing you the way of the true Nosferatu."

Seras was suddenly lost in a haze of pleasure. She felt like she was being touched everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She felt he connection with Alucard grow stronger than before, she actually felt like she was connected with him fully.

She then began to feel the cold of the catacombs as her clothes were eaten away in the shadows, suddenly finding herself naked with Alucard forming behind her, his arms wrapped around her chest and stomach.

" Seras, you did not allow me to finish. I want you to drink of my blood, and bind yourself to Hellsing. Drink and become a true Midian of the night. Drink to become part of my family, and to become my Bride." He said in a rather husky voice that she heard only a few inches from her ear, her body finally stopping the struggling and useless fighting to escape his iron like grasp he had on her.

Seras couldn't believe what he had just said, this was something she had never imagined him doing with her before Sieghardt came, and she wanted it even more.

She could only nod with all of the emotions running through her.

He flipped her over so that she was on top of him and poised her head at his neck.

" Thank you, Master." Said Seras.

She then sunk her fangs down into his neck and began to drink from him. But what happened next was unexpected: he began to drink from her as well.

She could feel the power rushing through her, in a way causing her to go drunk off of it. After all, wasn't it like a drug to drink from the blood of your vampiric master?

As their blood began to fuse Seras began to feel a very different feeling beginning in her stomach and reaching throughout the rest of her body, causing her a bit of pain and fear at first.

Alucard sensed her stress and rolled over onto his side bringing her into his arms while the pain subsided.

" Thank you, Alucard." Said Seras once this new feeling of pain had subsided.

" Your welcome Seras." With that he swooped down and gave her a forceful yet no less passionate kiss, the rest was lost in the blissfulness of their pleasure.

**Sieghardt's room**

Sieghardt's enhanced hearing had caused him to wake up for some reason. He began to hear something, even through the thick walls of the catacombs.

Once the lid of his coffin lifted he was able to hear it better: it was very loud yet soft moaning.

It was coming from Seras's room, which made it even more to his disliking.

" You have got to be kidding me."

' Just great, and here I thought I was going to be able to sleep after having Integral on my damn mind for so long. Arghhh.' thought the young vampire.

" I'm going to have to go somewhere else to get some sleep, preferably outside and away from this damned noise, I think I'm about to throw up." Said Sieghardt

He felt different as well, and he saw the reason why when he looked into the mirror of the bathroom: he had just gained a few years along with a change in his memories.

His coming here had changed his entire life, and he would be damned if he didn't like the changes that his coming had brought.

His hair was a little bit longer and his body and face had grown a bit, giving him a little more muscle than he had before. He had basically finished aging, and was here in what would be his form for the rest of his afterlife, though it wasn't like he had a "life" before.

It was time to go, he needed to get away from those who refused to let him sleep.

Balcony 

Integral had just come out of the bathroom after changing and taking a rather relaxing bath, though she did somewhat despise the fact that she had a Round Table meeting in a few weeks, the news delivered by Walter, was not the happiest she had received.

Once she stepped out of the bathroom in her flannel decorated pajama bottom, t-shirt, and bathrobe, she saw a rather unusual site on her balcony.

Sieghardt was there in a pair of blood red sweatpants and nothing else, somehow hanging upside-down from the roof of her balcony, his longer hair hanging from him without is being put up into its normally low ponytail.

Integral walked over to him to see what he was doing here, and if he knew why Alucard had wanted to have a night of Limited Restriction.

" Rather nice night isn't it, Lady Hellsing?" asked Sieghardt as Integral walked onto the balcony.

" I would say so, but might I ask why you are up her?" she asked

" Something down in the Catacombs woke me, and I didn't want to try and sleep through it." Began Sieghardt, " And I do have a question, Lady Hellsing, did you, by chance, give my father a night of Limited Restriction?"

" Yes, I was wondering if you knew why?"

" Oh yeah, I do. Integral, do you have any idea of how most vampires mate?" asked Sieghardt.

This question caused Integral to do a very rare thing; blush.

" No, I do not."

" My father asked you for a night of Limited Restriction so he could make my mother his bride. This action and my being here caused many changes in my life, I am still from 25 years in the future, but now I am 24 rather than 20. My being here has caused them to realize and act upon their feelings much sooner than before, and I have finished what aging I will do in my life because of it. Since I am a pureblood and not turned then I will stop aging at a certain point, and I have reached it now. " Said Sieghardt

When Integral looked she could see that he had changed since the last she saw him, he was older, and more muscular than before, with longer hair, and a more mature expression to him.

" Many things have changed, I cannot tell anyone of them, though. My presence in this time has already caused this and I don't want to take the chance of it happening again. We will all have to wait and see the future when it comes. Oh, and to go back to Vampiric mating. I can't really explain it, it has to do, though, with disengaging one's body and using the whole of it rather than still having a physical form like humans do." Finished Sieghardt.

" There was something I wanted to ask you, Sieghardt, when we were in the Castle Dracula, you were about to say something to me, and you never got the chance, may I ask what it was?" asked Integral, trying to sway the subject away from something like that, even though it did lead back to what her and Seras talked about on the train.

" Integral, what I am about to tell you is something that I don't want you to run away from me from, or to think me less for it." Said Sieghardt, a great amount of concern in his voice, he looked to Integral who nodded she almost predicting where this would lead.

Sieghardt floated down from the balcony roof and stood right in front of Integral, his from towering a good half foot over hers'.

What he did next was reach down and capture her lip's with is, causing her to stiffen for a moment.

It was somewhat chaste, but when he pulled back he stared her straight in the eye, complete and total seriousness on his face.

" What I was going to say back in the castle was this: I have fallen in love with you, Integral Wingates Hellsing."

She could only stare up at him as he said that, happiness bursting throughout her at seeing that her feelings for him were returned.

Her next act was to bring her arms around his neck and place a passionate kiss on his own lips, she began to feel him sucking at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted.

His tongue began to dart around her wet cavern, tasting her and memorizing everything, same as she did for him. When they began to fight over dominance, it was Integral who came out on top, only because he wanted her to.

He wasn't submissive in anything, God NO, but with Integral, she seemed to like to be in control of situations. And he knew that not everything would be with him being in control, he would simply be a follower if the situation called for it and allow her to be the leader, or him be the slave dependant upon the situation. She was a woman of great strength and honor, not letting her be the way she is would not be a good thing, for anyone.

When they pulled apart she simply stared into his crimson orbs, her icy-blue ones filled with unshed tears of happiness.

" I love you too, Sieghardt."

She said this with a great amount of truth and affection in her voice.

He carried her over to the bed and lied down with her, once she had taken off her bathrobe.

He wrapped his arms around her and she had her head laying on his chest, feeling his lean muscles and how cold and warm his body was at the same time.

Sieghardt had his chin on her hair, breathing in the sweet scent that accompanied it, completely lost in her own sweet scent.

They fell asleep, both needing it after the long days that had faced over the past week.

But, little did they know, the greatest challenge was yet to come.

AN: Okay, I am sorry for the length in update, but this is what happened.

One: Our computer was not acting right

Two: I got put into Drivers Ed at school and for the next eleven days am not going to get home for two and a half hours after school. This is causing me to lose the mental energy to update, but I will get out of it in a few weeks, so there is nothing to worry about, this is only a temporary slump.

I will update again as soon as possible, and I would like to know what you thought of this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

As Integral began to wake she noticed something rather crucial compared to the night before: Sieghardt's absence.

She immediately woke up after this and began to look furiously for him, only to find a dark red rose on the spot where he had lain the night before. She picked up the rose and noticed there was a note attached to it.

It read:  
_My dearest Integral_

_ I am sorry that I was unable to wake with you this morning, but there was something that required my attention before we left for the final shard, and for Kagan. I will be back as soon as possible. _

_Love_

_Sieghardt_

_P.S. If my father wakes up before I return could you please tell him that there will be another accompanying us. _

Integral couldn't help but smile and chuckle at this. She knew she had some things to take care of and right now getting dressed was the most important.

' Walter normally gets up early, maybe he'll know where Sieghardt went.' She thought as she put on her normal olive green suit and blue cravat (SP?). The weird thing to her was that the cross she normally wore seemed a mite heavier than it did before.

Integral's office 

After working through some paperwork she heard the door open and saw Walter coming in and telling her of breakfast being served.

" Walter, do you know what happened to Sieghardt this morning?" asked Integral

" Yes, I do. You see, he asked me to find a contact of mine, one that specialized in armor. He gave me the plans for the armor he needed and went to pick it up this morning, along with handling another piece of business which he confined me to secrecy with." Said Walter.

" Alright, thank you Walter." Said Integral

' Well, at least I know where he is now' thought Integral as she began to head down to the dining room.

Seras's Room 

Seras began to wake up a little more into the afternoon. The night before seemed a complete blur to her until she felt two arms wrapped around her. A burst of memories hit her and caused her to blush at the thought of what happened. But at the same time she was the happiest that she had ever been in her entire life or un-life if you wished to call it that.

She looked up to see Alucard staring down at her, in the same state of nudity that she was in. He had his usual cheshire smile on his face.

" How long have you been awake?" Seras asked in a rather playful tone.

" Somewhere along the line of 20 minutes, but I honestly couldn't wake you up. I wouldn't want you too exhausted for our fight with Kagan." At this point he leaned closer down to her, " or for the next night."

Seras knew what he was talking about, and couldn't help but laugh at it.

" Of course we might not be able to have this fun much longer, what with your pregnancy."

This one caught Seras totally off guard and caused her to stare up at her former Master slack jawed.

"I'm pregnant…" her voice was completely lost at this point.

Alucard only nodded as a crimson tear made it's way down Seras's face, a smile on her face as well.

**London**

Sieghardt rode through the city on the red motorcycle that he had taken after his fight with Donavin. He had just picked up the armor that Walter's contact, Daniel, had made for them. The last thing he had to do was meet someone he had gotten in contact with earlier, and it took him a long time for him to convince the man to at least meet him.

The meeting place was an alley in a more abandoned section of the city. Full of hobos, junkies, whores, and the once-in-a-while FREAK attack. This was the perfect place to meet if one didn't want to either look suspicious or if they were trying to avoid someone.

Sieghardt parked the motorcycle in the alley where they were supposed to meet. It wouldn't do any good if some bum came by and decided to take it for a joyride or just plain steal it. Once off the motorcycle he simply leaned against it and waited. He didn't have to wait long before a figure began to materialize from the shadows, his silver cross glistening in the sunlight.

" Alright Demon, I'm here. Now what is so important that ye would call me out here and feel like I wasn't going to try and send ye back to Hell." Said the voice

" Because I have a proposition for you, Paladin Alexander Anderson."

AN: Okay, I am very sorry for not updating sooner, but I promise that I will work on a new chapter to this very soon, probably by the near end of the week. And I also apologize for not updating in so long, but stuff has gotten in the way, plus I didn't have the pleasure of having someone standing over me with a sawed off shotgun pointed at the back of my head, like most writers, telling me that I had better get this done now.

Sorry, started rambling. Anywho, I will be updating sooner than before, and this cliffhanger will make sense in the next two chapters.

Best Regards

Devilman666


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

The sun was near setting once Sieghardt stepped, or more drove, onto the Hellsing Mansion again. His first stop was into Seras's room.

He knocked on the door and waited a few moments before Seras opened it. She only stuck her head outside the door making Sieghardt thankful he had knocked. There could have been a rather large situation if he hadn't. He handed her the case with her armor inside of it before telling her what it was for and heading down to drop off his armor in his room and give Alucard another case before paying a visit to Integral.

**Integral's Office**

Integral had just completed the last of her paperwork when the sun had set and the moon began to show itself in the night sky. She knew that tonight was the night they went to face Kagan and to retrieve the final piece to the dagger. She was sitting in her chair with her head propped up on one arm when she began to feel something strange going on. The chair began to feel less solid until it felt almost like a liquid.

Two hands came out and lifted her a bit before Sieghardt's full appearance came from under the chair. The final result was that Integral was sitting bridal style in Sieghardt's arms while he sat in the chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

" So, this is what it feels like to be the head of the Hellsing Organization. Must make you feel pretty powerful, doesn't it Integral?" asked Sieghardt rhetorically.

Integral couldn't help but smile somewhat, even though Sieghardt had just made a very bold move. But, then again, she loved him never the less.

" You know that this is a very bold move that you're a pulling, right?"

" Yes, but you love me still, none the less." Replied Sieghardt in more of a statement than a question

He leaned his head down and brought his lips upon Integral's once again. Integral's body seemed to come alight with sensations that she had only felt with their first kiss. A pleasurable lightning like feeling began to shoot throughout her body as Sieghardt's lips savagely attacked her own. She could feel him nipping at her bottom lip, his silent plea for entrance, which she granted quickly. After a few moments of his teasing and tickling with his tongue Sieghardt began to trail kisses down Integral's neck. She could feel her body become engulfed in a fire unlike any before. He grazed her neck with his fangs causing her to let out a rather rare moan.

Their fun was interrupted when Sieghardt broke apart from her and stared into her eyes. They were glazed over with lust and she seemed to be in a daze. At the moment he was very happy that he had that sort of affect on her.

" Integral, before we get into more (ahem) amorous activities I think we should go ahead and take care of Kagan as well as a few other things." Said Sieghardt when Integral had gotten back from her trance.

Integral was somewhat annoyed that someone of her personality could be lulled into such a state, but damn did that ever feel good to her. What pissed her off was that they had to take care of Kagan before any of this could continue.

' But once it's over' thought Integral in an oddly Alucard like way ' he's mine.'

Sieghardt sank back into the ground before appearing before her desk with a case in his hand. He put the case on the desk and opened it. Showing her the greencamo armor inside of it.

" The reason I got these armors was because of the ammunition that the higher-ups in Kagan's organization use. Liquid Silver. Normally it would take a while to kill a vampire, but the silver was mixed with an anti-coagulant. If a vampire were to be hit with a bullet made of that then their blood would thin and allow the silver to travel at and exponential rate, killing the vampire almost instantly. Humans suffer the same effect, but their hearts stop rather than them becoming a pool of sludge or exploding due to the EDTA mixed in with the silver." Said Sieghardt

" So you, Seras, and Alucard have to wear these things as well?"

"Yes. But it will come in handy when we begin our raid on Kagan's tower. We're going to leave for the tower once we're ready, I already know the location and have given the information to the pilot so that we can arrive as soon as possible." Said Sieghardt. " Be ready soon."

**The Plane, Two Hours Later**

It had not taken very long to get ready but the plane ride was somewhat of a long one. Each passenger was wearing their armor by now and anxiously awaiting their arrival. The armor itself was plastic with a type of very strong metal put into different layers to prevent any of Kagan's people's ammunition from piercing through. A sort of chain mail that would not allow anything to pass through it protected the parts of their body that were not covered fully. Under the armor was a suit of leather for added protection. Each also had the Hellsing symbol on the arm of chest.

Sieghardt and Alucard had on black armor covering almost all of their body. The chest and stomach had three pieces with a silver colored part in the middle to disconnect them and take off the armor. Alucard had holsters for his guns at his sides and Sieghardt had sheathed his swords at his sides and had his guns in holsters on his back. Each of them were missing their had but still had their glasses. And the symbols that were normally on their gloves now were, seemingly, burned onto the backs of the armored part of their hands.

Seras had on a dark blue armor with only two pieces for the chest and stomach. The chest itself was shaped to fit her breasts and there was a special holster for her Harocencannon and for a few other weapons. Integral had on green camo color armor with a scabberred for her sword and a few holsters for her guns. Her armor's design and shape was like Seras's but hers had extra protection on her neck just in case any Midian's of Kagan's got any ideas.

" I am only going to say this once. When we get to Kagan, he's mine." Said Sieghardt in the most serious of voices.

Alucard, Seras, and Integral nodded. Alucard knew that he would not interfere. He knew his son needed to take out Kagan; after all, Sieghardt had been hunting him for quite some time. Even though Alucard was somewhat disappointed at not being able to fight against another Class A vampire, or if he got the dagger, a Class S one. This was going to be one grand fight. Once that would go down in legend for many generations to come, he hoped.

**Kagan's "Tower"**

They had reached what looked like some tall business building. It's great glass windows and enormous height seemed to make it look like part of the sky itself.

Once they entered on the lower floor they were greeted by what looked like some sort of old coliseum. It stands were not very high but they did look like they could fit a lot of people in them.

There were two people in this place. One was Alexander Anderson and the other was some kid who looked to be in his teens. He had on boots, khaki pants, and a shirt that said FIGHT in bold lettering within what looked like an explosion. He had long dirty-blonde hair and bluejade-green eyes.

Sieghardt knew who these people were and why they were here. The young one was Kagan's general by the name of Axle. He was rather young and loved to see fights.

'This is his arena' thought Sieghardt

" Judas Priest, might I ask what you are doing here?" asked Alucard.

Anderson didn't answer.

" Alright, Gentlemen, show me a good fight and I'll let the winner escape with his life. Remember there are no rules, just beat this shit out of each other and look good doing it." Said Axle from his seat in the stands.

AN: Okay, sorry about the length between updates. Read and Review and I'll be back soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: I Debt Repaid

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Alucard and Alexander simply stood there in the center of the arena seeming to size each other up. Though everyone else knew that Alucard and Alexander were both waiting simply for the other to make the first move. In the end it was Alexander who began the fight, but Sieghardt who finished it.

Alexander ran forward at full speed with his blades at the ready to slice apart the elder vampire. Once he reached Alucard he succeeded in beating Alucards dodging game and getting in a few good hits before Alucard drew the Cassul and Jackal and began to fight back.

Alucard used his guns to block Anderson's blades as the priest continued to strike at the elder vampire. They were beginning to send of sparks at the amount of speed and strength from the battle. At one point there was a deadlock in which Alucard's guns and Alexander's blades were both stuck causing their bodies to freeze. As they pulled apart one with good enough eyesight could see the heat's affects on the blades and guns as smoke and orange-red began to show from the friction caused by the blades.

Meanwhile Axle was sitting in his chair in the coliseum looking at this fight with the greatest of awe. He knew that this would be grand but he had no idea it was going to be anything like this, this was simply unbelievable. He had never seen anything like this in his entire existence, even when Kagan fought others it was never like this.

Sieghardt, Integral, and Seras were each standing near a wall in the pit waiting for the fight to finish. Seras and Integral were silently cheering Alucard, but Sieghardt was simply there and waiting for the right moment to execute his plan. He knew what Axle had done to Alexander. He knew that this was the reason why the priest had somewhat of a dead look in his eyes when they first saw him.

Axle was a fanatic with fighting. So much so that he used his mind controlling abilities to make others fight simply for his own entertainment. He knew that Kagan had him in the waiting so that when they arrived Axle would have taken over Alexander's mind and had him take down Alucard, or at least weaken him so that they could make their sacrifice with him. The thing they didn't count on was Sieghardt's preparation earlier in giving Alexander the info he needed to keep from being fully controlled. Sighardt owed Alexander a debt and he was planning on repaying it.

Back in the fight Alucard had succeeded in putting a few holes into the priest while the priest succeeded only causing a few scratches on Alucard's armor. The priest's regenerative abilities began to work and the fight was on once again.

They continued to exchange blows, a fight of contradictions in themselves. Gun vs. Blade, Priest Vs. Demon, Light Vs. Dark. The battle continued on, each exchanging blows and neither showing any sign of giving up soon. The sparks flew and the gun sounded as their fight raged on. Toward the end Alucard decided it was time to break from the apparent farce and finish off the paladin once and for all.

Alexander was thrown back allowing Alucard to take the opportunity to point the Jackal right at his had and blow out his knees using the Cassul.

When Alexander hit the ground Alucard was right in front of him with the Jackal point-blank at his head.

" I see that this is where our feud ends Paladin Alexander Anderson. Now you will finally know your place, pathetic Judas Priest." Said Alucard as he began to pull the trigger.

Alucard, though, never got the chance to kill the priest because at that moment Sieghardt chose to enact his plan. His first step was to kick the gun in Alucard's hand up so that the bullet when it was fired did not hit the priest. He then used a spinning back kick to knock his father backward and onto his back. Alucard was not expecting this and Sieghardt's speed was an advantage here as well.

Before anyone else knew what to think Alexander had thrown two of his blades at Axle and accompanying them were the bullets from Sieghardt's modified Cassul. The blades hit dead into Axle's heart while the bullets made their mark in his head. He had a look of utter and total surprise on before falling and disintegrating into dust.

" Nice aim but you were off about half a centimeter." Said Sieghardt as he helped up the paladin when his legs were healed.

" I don't need your opinion on me aim, demon." Said Alexander, though in not as scornfully as he would normally say it.

" Yeah, yeah." said Sieghardt.

" SIEGHARDT" boomed Alucard, " What in the pits of Hell do you think you're doing!"

" Simple father, repaying a debt."

" What do you mean ' Repaying a debt?" asked Seras who had finally joined the conversation. She and Integral were both just as, if not more than, stunned to find the son of Alucard helping Alexander Anderson. This was simply one of those ' If this happens then the apocalypse is coming' things.

" I owed something to him and this was my way of repaying it." Began Sieghardt, " This all started when my father went missing and after Kagan's attack on Hellsing. We weren't the last of his targets though. Section XIII was one of the other targets that Kagan had. He basically managed to destroy every other vampire hunting organization and cause the entire world to go into a sort of apocalypse Alexander, myself, and a group of others from other organizations were able to come together to try and beat Kagan. Alexander and I met when I was only 18, and he taught me some of the skills I have with the sword. We were also team mates in our fight."

" But he's a Catholic priest from the Vatican, why did you help him?" asked Integral

" Religon really didn't come into play after Kagan took over. So even though we were from different religions we both had the same goal. Much like why we are here now. We are all here to fight Kagan and bring him down. We are all here to stop him from gaining the power he seeks and taking over. We are all here to keep what happened to me from happening again." Said Sieghardt

" But then why did you beat him when you first arrived here?" asked Seras

" Had to prove myself to you, didn't I?" replied Sieghardt, " Now if there are no more questions then I suggest we move on."

AN: Okay, sorry for the long update. R and R and I'll update soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Meeting Kagan

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Alucard, Alexander, Integral, Seras, and Sieghardt made their way out of the arena from a door that opened after they had killed the young vampire Axle.

They began to walk down a dimly lit hallway with clean green and dark green tile on the floor and purely white walls, this place looked completely clean and sterile, a complete opposite to the actions of it. They entered the elevator at the end of the hall and pressed the UP button.

When they were riding to the top floor that the elevator would go Seras noticed something about Alexander.

" Anderson, why aren't you wearing any type of armor?" asked Seras

" Don't need it." Was the simple reply.

Seras looked confused for a moment but Sieghardt chose to answer her question.

" His regenerative abilities hold an advantage over ours. His metabolism is unbelievably high with his regenerative abilities. Basically anything that enters his blood stream, including liquid silver, or so he says, will be broken down into harmless cells before they can fully affect him. But it's a bitch when you're trying to take some sort of Aspirin, aint it?" said Sieghardt.

" How did you know that?" asked Integral

" Back in my time this sorry S.O. B challenged me to a drinking contest and kicked my ass. With his metabolism he doesn't get drunk or get a hangover, but I'm surprised we both survived as many drinks as we had without alcohol poisoning."

As they neared the top of their destination Sieghardt popped out the clip on the Modified Jackal and replaced it with another, this one had what seemed to be a bullet with a needle on the top of it.

" Everyone stand on the sides." said Sieghardt when the reached the floor. Everyone complied and soon found out why.

The very moment that the elevator doors opened the gunfire began. Servants of Kagan were all shooting at them with guns of all kinds. Machine guns, sub-machine guns, handguns, and even a heavy automatic artillery rifle, the only way to describe the gunfire here was that all hell was breaking loose.

Sieghardt was hit a good many times but the hits only left small craters on his armor and splattered liquid silver when they hit. He took all of the shots head on and simply pointed his gun in the very center and pressed for the doors to close. He fired right before the doors closed, and waited for the party to start.

After a moment of waiting they heard and giant explosion and the doors opened once again. What they saw was that the entire room had been blown apart with blood, guts, flesh, parts, and pieces of the guns adorned the floor and walls. All in all it made the place look like it should have looked.

" Explosive Grenade Round in the right spot." Said Sieghardt as if answering an unanswered question.

" That small of a round can't have that big of an explosion." Said Alucard

" Yes, but take a look over there." Said Sieghardt

He pointed over to the source of the blast. It had a black circle around an area near a mangled gattling gun.

" The blast isn't very big but with the grenades and ammo in that box, well you can kind of guess the rest." Said Siegahrdt

At that moment Sieghardt drew his guns and began to walk forward. After only a few steps the minions started coming out of the woodwork. They were messed up looking humans with bars, poles, hooks, and rings sticking out of them. They made the people at a Death Metal concert look like the Amish. Sieghardt simply raised his guns and fired, knocking each of them back and some explode under the power of his guns. Alucard and Anderson followed suite in this action and soon the entire hallway was clear, in the sense that they had no more enemies coming at them.

" Fuckin' Familiars." Muttered Sieghardt.

" What did you say?" asked Integral

" Familiars girl." began Anderson, in his thick Irish accent, " They're humans that serve under the vampire and if are turned if they are loyal to that one master. More affective in an army than the Ghouls are."

Integral nodded in understanding.

" Come on, we've got two more floors to cover before we can get to the one Kagan is on. I can already smell that rat sucking son of a bitch." Said Siegahrdt as he began to walk forward.

**Two Floors and A small army of Familiars Later** (I know that this is kind of a skip, but I think a lot of people want me to go now to the fight between Kagan and Sieghardt).  
They stood before a giant pair of double doors with a very archaic symbol on it. It was a giant crimson eye with a dragon sword going through it and flames going behind it.

The second they walked in front of it the door opened revealing the Grand Hall. The hall itself had brown and white marble on the floor with the white marble in a four-way intersection look and brown marble on the walls and a few fireplaces adorning it. In the center there was a great fountain spewing blood from the many disfigured fountainheads. On the very other side there was a huge window and in front of that window sat a throne with the vampire Kagan sitting on it. He was a tall and muscular man with a tattoo of the door symbol adorning his right shoulder and a great blade by his side. He was wearing a pair of very dark camo pants with combat boots and a dark blue muscle shirt. His skin was a sickly pale and his hair was slicked by with grease and oil. His eyes were not crimson but rather a purplish-red, like a very dark wine. His sword was a Bastard sword with a diamond on the bottom and a dragonhead for the wrist guard.

" I see you have finally come to face me, Sieghardt. And you've brought friends to witness your demise before I end your pitiful existence." Said Kagan in his menacing tone and gravely voice.

" Sorry Kagan, but you've got it switched. These people are here to watch me kick the shit out of you. So, after three and a half centuries are you ready for our fight to the death?" asked Sieghardt.

" Oh, yes, I am. But first I believe we should accommodate the audience before we begin." With that Kagan waved his hand and three crosses appeared on the side of the room next to the fountain. Seras, Integral, and Anderson suddenly found themselves tied to these crosses.

" SER-" began Alucard; he didn't have a chance to finish though. He was suddenly dragged through a portal and appeared again on the wall next to the crosses. His body was positioned as if he was on a cross but his body was tied to a circle of mystic runes. They were in a completely different language and shaped than those on his hand. He was completely unconscious.

" ALUCARD!" shouted Seras, " What the Hell have you done with him."  
" Nothing, dear Seras. I have only trapped him in the same runes that I did when I took over the Hellsing Organization and imprisoned him. Once I defeat Sieghardt then I will use him as a sacrifice for the La Magra Dagger, but don't worry, you'll be able to see the show." Said Kagan

" You idiot." Said Sieghardt, " What you seem to forget Kagan is that one can only make those types of runes if they are a truly powerful vampire, they only work on that specific vampire, and they can either be destroyed by some powerful force or by the death of the one who created them."

" Oh yes, I remembered this." began Kagan, " But since you don't have the strength to free your father, much less defeat me, then I have nothing to worry about."

" Alright." Began Sieghardt, " How about we test my metal against yours once and for all."

" As you wish."

And with that the battle was on.

AN: Okay, I am very, very, very, very sorry for the cliffhanger. And I know that this is very evil of me but I want to make this battle to make Alucard and Incognito's look like nothing more than an argument between a brother and sister. I want to make this battle truly epic, and that's what the next chapter is going to be all about since it is going to be the last fight of the story.

See ya soon.

Devilman666


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Vampiric Final Battle

Dislclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Kagan drew his sword from the side of his throne as Sieghardt drew his blades from his side. This was it, the battle he had been training for over 350 years for, the battle in which he would claim his revenge, or die trying, the latter of the two being a pure impossibility.

He charged with both swords at the ready and jumped over the fountain only to come down on Kagan with both swords and have him block by holding up his own. Kagan pushed him backward and then once Sieghardt landed Kagan slammed forward with a stinger like move, charging forward with his sword. Siehgardt parried this attack and managed to cut Kagan horizontally and cause him a gash in his abdomen.

Kagan spun around and stopped only to heal himself and come at Sieghardt once again. He ran forward and attempted to drive his large bastard sword through Sieghardts two swords. Sieghardt slid to the side, but Kagan expected this, once he was on the ground once more Kagan sliced a huge gash into Sieghardt's back with his sword, slicing through his armor as well.

Sieghardt could hear cries and some cheers from the "spectators" but he couldn't piece them together. They were all a simple blur in his head after he dodged Kagan's attacks on after another. The movements in this fight became blurred as the two battled on, one could see blades forming in the air as an affect of the battle, slicing through statues and putting deep cuts into the once smooth walls. Blow after blow was exchanged and each one healing at an exponential rate, each opponent never tiring, each opponent exchanging blows at their full force, this was truly a battle.

Sieghardt's blades came down on Kagan again and again but were only blocked by the large Bastard Sword that the other vampire wielded. Kagan slashed at Sieghardt with his giant sword again and again but his attacks were only met with one of two results, either a dodge or block.

Kagan finally came down on Sieghardt's swords once again in attempt to break them but in this attack an X shape was formed and Kagan's sword was thrown backward, landing blade first in what was left of the fountain. But this plan backfired when Kagan grabbed Sieghardt's swords and kick him backwards with enough force to knock them out of his hands. Kagan threw the swords to separate sides of the room and came at Sieghardt with his fist at the ready.

Siehgardt had gotten back up only to be punched in the face with Kagan's attack, breaking his glasses, and sending him flying backwards. He landed on his two feet using his hand to stop his bodies' momentum then stood up and ran at Kagan once again. Sieghardt dropkicked Kagan backward once he was in distance then flipped and landed on his back. He flipped backward once Kagan was over him, clipping him effectively in the jaw but giving Kagan's knee free reign on his chin once he had was in the air and halfway back to his feet.

Sieghardt landed on his feet even after that brutal attack rushed forward again. He came about a foot in front of Kagan before sweeping him off his feet by sliding his leg under Kagan's. He continued to slide and then put his leg up and came down on Kagan's stomach with an earth shattering blow, but he also saw Kagan's hand moving within a fraction of a second. Though Sieghardt wondered what he had done, he didn't have time to think about it now. He slid backward on his but as Kagan's back, and a few organs' healed, waiting for the fight to continue.

Each got up at almost the exact same time and flipped up at the same time as well. Sieghardt did something unexpected and began to run toward the wall and Kagan stupidly followed in an attempt to beat him down more. Siehgardt ran toward the wall and up it then did a back flip, looking to Kagan like a way to get away from him. Kagan turned around and was prepared to kick him once he landed but Siehgardt had other plans; he seemed to go into a sitting position for a moment and then used his feet to wrap around Kagan's head. He pulled backward, arching his back, and bringing Kagan with him. Kagan was then pulled forward with tremendous force and was let go at the same point that Sieghardt began fly forward in order to regain his footing, Kagan flew forward and slammed right into the wall on the opposite side of the field, breaking his neck.

" Come on Kagan, I know you can take more than that, or if you're ready to give up then I would take great pleasure in simply killing you now and taking your last piece of the Dagger. I have other, more important matters, to attend to." Said Sieghardt, thinking about Integral.

" Yes, but how are you going to complete the dagger and leave, when I have it right in my hand?" asked Kagan. Kagan held out the blade and the grip of the dagger, that was what he had done earlier. He had snuck the dagger parts out of pouched on Sieghardt's armor. He was now holding what he had been questing for.

Well, let's see what sort of powers that this thing has." Said Kagan.

The wrist guard of the dagger floated over with its brother pieces, right in the middle where it belonged. Kagan connected the dagger itself, finally completing his mission. Well that was until he noticed something very important: the crystal in the center of the dagger was still missing.  
" Where is the final piece!" bellowed Kagan.

" Why, can't you complete your little "plan" without it?" asked Sieghardt sarcastically.

" DAMN YOU!" began Kagan; they both knew they needed the crystal to open the portal along with the sacrifice. The crystal contained the essence of the Blood God. This combined with the blood of the true Nosferatu would open the portal.

There was one thing, though, that Sieghardt knew that he hoped that Kagan didn't: He didn't need the crystal to gain the power of the Blood God. While one needed the other two elements to open the portal, one only needed the dagger itself to gain an immense boost in power. To become a Class S vampire, as it were.

" Since the Dagger is useless to you then why don't you hand it over?" asked Sieghardt holding out his hand. " You'll never find the crystal where I've hidden it."

" It may be useless to open the portal, for now." Began Kagan, " But I will be able to beat you with it. I know of what the Dagger can do, with and without the crystal in the center. Sieghardt, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

With that the dagger began to glow in a brilliant light, one that blinded all on the field or in the room, even those who saw it from the outside of the building.

Once everyone was able to see once again they could see what Kagan had become. His black hair had turned into a deep blood red, his eyes had become completely black, and his fangs grew immensely, bulging out of his mouth. His clothes hadn't changed but his body had become a sickly pale color with a number of different carving like symbols on him, his nails had also grown to a great length.

" Now, you will see what shall cause your end." Said Kagan icily in a new and much more menacing voice.

Sieghardt may have not looked it, but on the inside he was scared. He had never fought someone who had this much power, and unless his mom remembered it, then he couldn't fight at his full potential either.

Though he was scared he knew he had to try, so he called on his swords and rushed toward Kagan. He jumped and slammed down toward Kagan once again in an X shape, but was stopped by Kagan's sword, which had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

" You don't have enough power to beat me now that I have the Dagger in my possession. You are finished."

Kagan pushed Sieghardt back and slashed his sword down on him, Sieghardt tried to block but when he did the force of Kagan's sword broke his own swords.

He was able to push backward at the last minute, but stared in shock and anger at the destruction of the blades that had helped him for about 300 years.

Sieghardt used his last resort and pulled out Callus and Jackal, loaded with silver blessed by the Church of England, and fired at Kagan.

Kagan simply moved his hand forward and stopped the bullets from moving forward anymore. He sent them back with full force, striking Sieghardt dead center.

First Sieghardt's guns exploded into showers of metal splinters. Next his armor cracked and broke once the bullets went through, but not before creating gigantic craters. Sieghardt was thrown backward and landed on his back.

Somehow he was able to resist the blessing, but his strength was barely enough to allow him to stand, he could only kneel.

" I see that you have now kneeled before me, now as your reward for this show of respect, I will kill you quickly and take your love Integral for my bride." Said Kagan, " After all, I will need someone to rule at my side in the new world once I open the final door and unlock the Army of No Lives."

Kagan put his sword into the air and brought it down with enough force so it caused the air pressure to create a crescent moon cut, coming straight toward Sieghardt.

Once it hit him, all he could do was stare at the ceiling and send one last mental message toward the group of spectators.

_" I'm sorry I failed you." _

"SIEGHARDT!"

A\N: Hope you liked this cause it's all you're gonna get for a while.

A\N: Only kidding, this fight is way too much to turn into two chapters.

Kagan only chuckled as Sieghardt fell into a pool of blood. It was over, and Kagan had finally come out the winner. Sieghardt's body dissolved into a pool of thick blood while his head remained last until it finally dissolved as well.

" I see the weakling has finally decided to die. Now, as for you." Said Kagan

He walked over to where Integral, Seras, and Alexander were held.

" Your not going to win Kagan, we will beat you." Growled Integral, even though she was currently tied to a cross.

" That attitude is exactly the reason why I want you, I am going to enjoy breaking you of that. Look around you Integral, you are imprisoned, your vampire is under the restraint of runes more powerful than yours, and your love is no longer in existence. So tell me, how do you think that you're going to beat me?" asked Kagan

' I hope he's ready for the power he's about to go up against. And I hope that Sieghardt is ready for the power he is about to have under his control.' Thought Seras. She knew she was Sieghardt's mother, and even though it took her a moment, she still remembered what he had said.

_" I entrusted the locks to my mother. Do you have any idea what my father would have done with me were he controlling that power." _

' It's time he realized his true power.' Thought Seras

" Release Control Art Restraint System fully. Locks unlocked and put under the control of Integral Wingates Hellsing. Cromwell System is now in Affect. Sieghardt, ACCEPT MY APPROVAL!" yelled Seras.

With that great bells began to ring. From all over Europe (They never left Europe, but they are in France), giant Hellhounds were ramming up to them and ringing them. Giant red areas almost 100 yards wide began to appear, covering all of Europe in the shape of the rune marks on Siehgardt's hands. The bells began to ring louder and louder almost becoming earsplitting. The symbols began to shrink from their giant size and then re-appeared right in front of the door to the room.

Kagan stepped in front of the destroyed fountain, sword drawn and ready for anything. The blood that had pooled around the fountain as well as the blood from every level in the entire building and formed into a huge tornado right in the center of the symbols, and in the center of this tornado of blood a figure began to form. He was suspended in the air for a moment until the tornado began to subside and he floated to the ground.

The figure had waist length 'darks as night' black hair and was wearing an all red ensemble, a straight jacket looking thing on his chest but also what looked to and extra coat on top with buckles in the center holding. He had on red pants and red shoes with a trench coat tail coming down from the straight jacket. Two sword scabbards facing opposite ends horizontally on the back of his waist and two holsters for guns on a skull belt buckle. And last, but not least, was a pair of red gloves, with the Hellsing symbols engraved in black on the back of them.

He stood straight up, with his head down, and put his arms out. The symbols on the backs of his hands began to glow as he called forth his guns. The handles came first into his hand and the splinters of metal that came next. They came together with a red glow between the cracks and then were fully repaired and restored to their former glory. He placed the guns into his holsters and then held out his hands again, this time calling on his swords. After a moment the same event occurred, his swords were restored by his magic and put into the empty scabbards on the back of his waist.

He finally looked up and then opened his eyes to reveal their purely blood red\ruby color. His next act was to walk forward to Integral and the others. Once he arrived there he simply placed his hands on the floor and the crosses began to sink back down while those who were imprisoned on them were freed. He stood up once again and walked over to the wall where Alucard was being held. He put his hand upon the runes and pushed forward, muttering something in another language. Almost instantly the runes were dispersed and Alucard was freed.

Alucard hit the ground with a thud and fell down face first. Seras was hovering above him trying to wake him up within a matter of seconds while the figure went over to Integral.

He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder bringing her face up toward his level.

" I want you to promise that whatever happens to me that you get out of here, now. If I can't beat him then now my father is the only one who can."

" Sieghardt…" that was all Integral could manage, there he was standing before her after being hit with bullets blessed by London's church and a sword attack from Kagan that could have cut a building in half.

" Yeah, this sort of thing happens if there is enough blood in the building, and that idiot decided to put a fountain of it there. I am glad to still be here, but I still want you to promise me, right here and now, that you will leave, and keep going no matter what happens to me." Said Sieghardt.

" I promise."

" Good girl." said Sieghardt. He leaned down, his bangs falling over his and Integral's face, and placed a goodbye kiss on her lips before standing once again.

Alucard had woken up at that moment to see his son in his full vampiric form. He could sense the enormous power radiating off of him. He could see the murder, anger, and rage filling his eyes. This wasn't the level of power he was expecting form his offspring; this surpassed that expectation on a grand level.

" I say this to both of you, Alexander and Alucard, if I die I expect you two to take care of the rest of the world. If not I'm comin' out of the grave and killing you two myself." Said Sieghardt.

" I see that I finally get to see you in your true form." Said Alucard

" Yeah, I know, now I want you to get out of here NOW! Things are about to get heavy." Said Sieghardt.

After that he left them to leave, but not before saying one last thing to Integral.

" I promise I will kill Kagan." And then he mentally added _" When I get back, I believe you and I have unfinished business that we need to attend to." _

Seras, Alexander, Alucard, and Integral all managed to make it out of the building, but were still waiting on the outside. The did have to fight some of Kagan's soldiers, but most had fled for fear of fighting a creature with as much power as was now going up against Kagan. They were still waiting a good distance from the building, and the last thing they saw of Sieghardt before they left, he standing toe-to-toe with Kagan.

Sieghardt stood in front of Kagan looking at his hands and then looking into Kagan's eyes. There he saw something that simply fueled his current fire for carnage: pure uninhibited fear.

" You remember this form, don't you Kagan? That's why you're so scared now, even with the power La Magra Dagger, I am going to annihilate you." Said Sieghardt gaining a cheshire smile on his face. He had gone into a full killing mode now; sanity for him at this moment had simply gone out the window.

Kagan, on the other hand, couldn't speak. He couldn't fathom how someone suddenly gained this much power after being totally decimated.

Kagan, though fearful, was still cocky. He may have been scared but he believed that the power of the Dagger would be even greater than Sieghardt's full potential.

" Now, how about we finish this, once and for all?"

" I couldn't agree more."

Kagan drew his sword and once again tried to cut his opponent in half, but Sieghardt jumped back and landed on his feet before that could happen.

He knew that they needed an even field for weapons, and he knew exactly what to do. He drew his swords in a normal state and put his power into them. They did begin to glow red and black, but they didn't go into the same form they did when he was fighting Donavin. Once they began to glow the slammed then together and a black aura began to expand from them. Once the aura had cleared a large cross-shaped bastard sword was held in his hand, silver on the bottom and obsidian black for the blade. It had different depictions and a skull hilt on the bottom.

Sieghardt charged forward and slashed his sword horizontally but Kagan pointed his downward and blocked it. He came around again before Kagan could fully jump back and managed to get him with a slash across the stomach though.

" Alright, it seems this can't be settled with swords, so how about we take this to another level?" asked Sieghardt

Before he could blink Kagan had jumped through the roof with his form beginning to change, and Sieghardt followed soon after.

Once on the roof Kagan transformed into a giant man-bat with wings under his arms, gray skin, and fur on his legs. Sieghardt called upon his familiars, the Hounds of Hell, to take the form of his body. He began to disengage his physical form as his arms became black and six-eyed dog heads began to form at his hands.

Kagan took to the skies and Sieghardt followed after him, his body finally disengaged with his eyes spreading all over and his familiar's helping him to fly. He met Kagan above the clouds, in the light of the full moon. Kagan flew toward Sieghardt, extending his arms and summoning his snake familiars and forming them on his arms.

Each one came after the other, Kagan whipping Siehgardt with the snakes and Sieghardt's hounds biting the snake familiars. But the problem was that the snakes kept regenerating and coming after him, one after another, but the same applied for his hounds if Kagan was ever able to snap off one of his hounds.

Sieghardt had enough of this farce and began to call back his minions, only to put them into his sword. Its symbols began to glow fiercely as they were replaced with six eyes. Once he slashed his blade at Kagan it grew to an amazing length, much like a whip but still having its physical form. He slashed again and again, cutting and cutting, but it was to the same effect as with his hounds. Kagan kept regenerated after each blow and kept on attacking Sieghardt, but he wasn't going to quit.

Kagan got the same idea as Sieghardt soon after and called forth his own sword to fight against him. Their swords clashed again and again, each strike causing the sky to let loose it's fury in thunder and lightning. And each strike also caused a shockwave like affect that traveled over a great radius in the sky. To those on the ground it might have looked like a battle of the gods in the heavens, but to those who knew what was truly happening: then this was simply a battle of demons on a plane that they could never truly enter. But this fight would not last much longer for one very important reason.

Sieghardt was wearing Kagan down with each slash. The problem with the La Magra Dagger was without the Army of No Lives, the sacrifice, and the crystal at the center the power that it gave to the user was merely temporary. Even though Kagan was strong he wouldn't be able to keep up this form for much longer.

Sieghardt called his familiars out of the sword and back into his own body. He summoned his full strength and lost what was left of his physical form. He became a pure shadow, and called forth the full power of his familiars. Every last one of them charged at Kagan, ready for the final charge.

His minions latched onto Kagan's arms, legs, and wings, pushing him back down to the ground. As Kagan was falling another minion that was where Sieghardt's head used to be came down and latched onto Kagan's throat. They fell forever until they reached the building that they had come from, slamming through floor after floor until they reached the very bottom.

Once they got up they began to stare at each other across the battlefield, each ready for one final attack.

A\N: What did you think of the battle, it took me a while to get it done since I had to do it bit by bit so that I wouldn't try to rush things too much and make it suck. R and R and the last chapter or the last two chapters should be up soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: It Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Sieghardt and Kagan stared each other down from across the lower floors of the building, lower even than the coliseum level at which they had first entered. Kagan had gone back down into his more humanic form after getting the crud kicked out of him by Sieghardt. He wasn't going to give up though. Not until Sieghardt lied dead at his feet.

Sieghardt, on the other hand, was still ready to fight on and on. His energy was limitless because it was his own. His energy didn't come from some old relic that eventually wore off. He was more than ready to finish this now.

Kagan called forward his sword once again and put almost all of his remaining energy into it. Sieghardt did the same with his, causing the symbols to glow in a brilliant red.

They both charged forward with everything they had. Kagan and Siehgardt were both coming at each other with incredible speed. Their swords drug on while they ran until they were close to each other. They brought up their swords and made their final attack. They both slashed at each other at opposite ways. Each using a great amount of energy in order to finally beat the other. Once their attack was done they ended up on opposite sides of the field, and waited.

Sieghardt faltered for a moment but didn't fall, but Kagan wasn't so lucky. At first his sword began to show a cut through it, then a red circle began to form around his head.

" No, it can't be, I have the dagger…" were Kagan's last words as his head detached from his body. The top of his sword fell with it.

Sieghardt stood up once again and turned to face where Kagan's body fell. What he saw was what he expected. The dagger itself began to come up from Kagan's body. It began to spin for a moment, simply hovering in the air. Once it finally stopped Sieghardt took out the Jackal and leveled it with the Dagger.

" Jackpot."

With that he fired his gun and watched as the dagger broke into pieces in front of him. The side effect of this was that the entire field was then engulfed in a giant explosion.

**With the others**

Integral, Alexander, Alucard, and Seras all watched as Kagan fell from the heavens with Sieghardt at his throat. They watched and waited as they fell through the building, and they watched as a giant explosion rocked the world. And they listened as all went silent and then came back to life once again.

Integral couldn't believe that something like that had happened. She feared the worst from the explosion.

Integral began to ghost-walk forward for a moment and then fell to her knees. She fell forward and caught herself with her hands. Tears began to drop onto her glasses. At this moment she couldn't speak, she knew that this was it, no matter how powerful Sieghardt was, if his body was destroyed in this then he wasn't coming back.

Seras was on the verge of tears as well. She was about to begin to cry when Alucard sent her a mental caress.

_" There is no need to fear, Seras, our son is still alive." _

" In all my years I never thought I would see Lady Integral Wingates Hellsing crying. It doesn't really seem to suit you."

All of them looked up to find where to voice had come from. And there, walking out from the rubble and smoke: was Sieghardt. He was back in his original uniform, his swords sheathed on his back, and his guns holstered once again. His glasses began to gleam in the rising sun of the morning.

Integral couldn't seem to move fast enough as she ran full throttle at Sieghardt and embraced him. She came close to knocking him over in the process. She buried her face into his shoulder and let out the last of her tears.

" I thought I had lost you." Said Integral

" You couldn't lose me no matter how hard you try." Replied Sieghardt

He returned her embrace, entangling his fingers into her platinum blonde hair.

" It's all right now. It's all over."

Seras and Alucard waited before they walked over before Seras ran up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

" That was an amazing display of power. I never thought anyone but I could do something like that." Stated Alucard.

" Yeah, well it just goes to show that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Replied Sieghardt.

" One question though: What happened to the crystal that was on the inside of the Dagger?" asked Seras

" In the exact place where I put it the first time." Said Siehgardt as he pointed toward the cross on Integral's neck. " That cross is made of gold and mixed with another metal that keeps tracking it an impossibility. And you can't find all of the other pieces without the crystal."

" Now, if you don't mind, I would really love the idea of going home." Said Sieghardt

**Hellsing Manor (Sunset)**

Integral sat at her desk, finishing up the last of the paperwork, when a letter caught her eye. It had the symbol of the Queen on it. As Integral opened it and read, she couldn't be more in shock.

It Read:  
_Dear Integral Wingates Hellsing_

_ It has come to the decision of the Knights of the Round (those who were not responsible for the Incognito Incident) have come to a conclusion. Hellsing needs you to produce an heir for the Hellsing family. We cannot have another incident such as the one with Bubancey. You may not have any sort of artificial insemination, but you do not have to marry to this man. We have included a list of suitable males, and of course, you may pick someone not from the list. You do not have to marry this man. _

_ Within the next two weeks we will be holding a Round Table meeting to inspect the man you have chosen, if you have not chosen by then there will be a ball held in which you are to pick a man to court you. If you are still not able to pick then we will pick one for you. _

_ I apologize for this on such short notice, and I apologize for the regulations put onto this, but it is for the good of Hellsing, as well as England. _

_ Again I am sorry to have to push this on you. _

_Best Wishes, _

_ Queen Elizabeth (A\N: No idea of the real name so I'm just putting one here.) _

Integral could only stare blankly as the letter fell from her hand. She couldn't believe this. Here she had served her Queen and Country and now they were forcing this upon her. It saddened and yet infuriated her to no end. She reached for the drawer for her miniature cigars, only to have her hand stopped by another's.

" You know, that habit is going to kill you one of these days." Said Sieghardt.

" Right now I don't really care about that." Said Integral icily.

" And why is that, because the Queen has force the Heir thing on you?" asked Sieghardt.

" Who gave you the right to read my mail?" replied Integral.

" It fell after you read it, besides, I don't really think that is much of a big deal." Began Siegahrdt, " Didn't I say we had unfinished business before I told you to go from Kagan's tower."

With great speed he picked her up bridal style and phased through the walls until he reached her room. Before she could protest his lips covered hers. Though she was still mad at what he did to her, she still returned the kiss full force. She snaked an arm around his neck to pull him closer as he entered her damp cavity. She tasted sweeter than he could ever imagine. This kiss sent cold fire shooting through his spine. He knew where this was going to end up, but he hoped that she didn't have any objections to it.

After the smoldering kiss Integral looked up at him with here ice-blue eyes before saying, " What do you believe you are doing?"

" Simple; I am helping you complete the Queen's request, if that's alright with you."

Integral could only stare at him. How could she have been so stupid to forget that she had a man whom she loved and was loved by? She knew he was the right one for this, and she was ready to accept him.

He set her down on her feet before looking her in the eye.

" Integral, there is one thing I want to ask you. Do you still wish to remain human?"

She couldn't believe he would ask her this. She hoped, for his sake, that he had a good reason for asking this.

" Yes, I will still remain human. But what, might I ask, does it matter to you?" asked Integral

" It will simply change something about the way we need to do this, if were going to be linked forever." Began Sieghardt, " it is the same sort of bond that my father and mother have, just with the different species."

" What will I have to do?"

" I am going to cut my wrist, and I will need you to drink some of my blood. I will end up doing the same to you, and the link will be almost complete." Said Sieghardt.

" Alright. I'm ready." Said Integral

Sieghardt picked up Integral once again and carried her over to the bed. Once there he sat her in his lap while his back was against the headboard. He took off his coat and threw it to the floor, and then he pulled back his sleeve and used his fingernail to cut a slit in his wrist. While he held Integral's back she came forward and put her mouth on the cut before she began to drink down his blood. She didn't truly like the coppery substance, but it did have a certain quality taste to it that made if somewhat interesting.

Sieghardt pulled away soon after and the cut healed. He could hear a sort of whining from Integral. She had drunk enough to have the link, but not enough to become a ghoul or Nosferatu. Siegahrdt then leaned down and began to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

" Are you ready?" he asked, he only got a nod.

He sunk his fangs down into her neck and began to drink at a snail's pace. He had to show the greatest restraint he had ever shown; her blood was just too sweet for him. He pulled away, showing all of the control he had, and then rested his head on the backboard.

" So, how is this different?" asked Integral.

" When it is with two vampires they drink almost all of each other's blood to complete the link but when one of the mates is human, then they have to do it differently. Our lives our now linked together, you will not age since I will not, and you will not die if I am still alive. Our scents and aura's are even mixed. Were are, almost, one." Replied Sieghardt.

" And how do we become One fully?" asked Integral.

" I am so glad you asked."

Sieghardt disengaged his body for the best night of his life. Both Integral Hellsing and Sieghardt came together last night in the most intimate of bonds. Breaking down barriers that had been set up by many over the years, and neither of them regretted it.

Later 

Sieghardt awoke about 3 hours after they had fallen asleep from their unbelievable lovemaking. He had never thought that a human could have so much stamina, but hell, this was Integral Hellsing, a woman who was always full of surprises. He managed not to awake her as he shifted his position to cuddle more with her. He allowed his mind to begin to wonder for a few moments and he found himself thinking of the future.

He knew they would have to deal with the Queen and the Round Table in about two weeks, but they would be ready for them. Hell, they would be ready for any challenge or obstacle that came their way. And he knew that he could also finally rest, he had finally finished his mission. He had killed Kagan, gained his revenge, and stopped the Army of No Lives.

A\N: So, what do you think, this is the last chapter of the story. This is the end of the story and my first Fanfiction. It was a very good run, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I might be doing a sequel to this if I can get some ideas. Well hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did.


End file.
